


My Partner's a Rat and My Sons are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

by sisterawesomeness



Series: TMNT: Mikki Chronicles [2]
Category: TMNT - Fandom, TMNT AU - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikki returns only this time it's after the murder of her father, Hamato Yoshi. He was working with Dr. O'Neil and Eric Sacks but held his own secrets. While running for her life Mikki manages to run into a certain rat and four turtles. Things get crazy when they begin to mutate. How will Mikki handle being a mother and partner while trying to uncover her father's hidden secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: If You're There Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OC Mikki. And this is set in an alternative universe from my other story involving her.

If you'd told me I'd one day be a mother to four teenaged mutant ninja turtles and life partners with a giant rat I would've laughed at you. Of course that was many years ago. Before my father was murdered and my life took a strange twist. I'm not complaining though. I love my family. My boys… They're my life. And Splinter is the best husband a girl could've asked for.

But I miss my father… "If you're there Dad," I whispered, "I need your help." Please help me save my family. Help me protect my sons. _Not to mention April and that cameraman. Help me save Splinter._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Then I readied my nerves and climbed up to the roof. "Shredder!" I yelled with all I had. "Get away from my sons."


	2. Alone

I will remember that day clearly for the rest of my life. I'd gotten done with school and went to visit my dad at his workplace. I didn't mind hanging out in his lab. Well, not just his lab. He worked with two other scientists. Dr. O'Neil and Eric Sacks to be exact. They were both nice enough. Dr. O'Neil had a daughter only a few years younger than myself. I liked her. Even if she put a camera in my face all the time.

In fact, we both went to the same school and we'd walk together to the place our father's worked. What we didn't expect was to find the place on fire when we got there. "Stay here," I told April and ran inside without a second thought. My father was all I had. I ran past people in the hall but didn't think much of them as they evacuated the building. I had to use the stairs but reached the floor my father worked on. "Dad!" I screamed looking in every room for him. "Dad!"

"Mikki!" I heard behind me.

"April, I told you to stay outside."

"Where's our dads? Did you find them?"

"No but if you're not going to listen to me at least stay close." We bolted from room to room looking for them. Until we reached the main lab where they housed the test subjects. I briefly thought of Splinter and the baby turtles. Surely someone got them out right?

Turns out I was wrong. The lab itself was nearly engulfed in flames. Splinter and the turtles tanks had been broken but they were on the floor. Without thinking me and April gathered them up. It was when I went to pick up Michelangelo, or Mikey as I called him, I saw a foot sticking out from behind the desk. I handed Splinter and Mikey to April.

"What is it?" she asked as I looked behind the desk. I'd found our fathers… Both of them had bullet wounds in their heads.

"We gotta get out of here," I told her. "Now." April looked up into my eyes and with the intuition only a kid could have asked me, "It's them isn't it?"

"Yes," I told her. There was a loud crash and we turned to see some men in black headed our way. They did not look friendly. "Follow me," I told her as we ducked behind some of the desks.

"Who are they?" April asked and I motioned for her to be quiet. The men appeared to be looking around for something.

"April," I looked at her hard realizing we wouldn't be able to get out the door undetected. "I'm going to create a distraction and you need to run."

"I'm not gonna leave you."

"I need you to run and get Splinter and the turtles out of here. Can you do that for me? Get yourself and them to safety."

"Ok," she nodded after a pause.

"Ok," I smiled at her. I was only eleven but I had to protect April. I silently thanked my father for teaching me how to defend myself. Didn't mean I wasn't nervous about facing three large armed men. "Now!" I screamed at April jumping one of the men. I used the desk to propel myself and kicked him right in the face. He went down and I saw April run out the door. At least she was safe.

I turned to face the other two. One started to aim at me but I knocked the gun out of his hand and fighting him. The other guy came at me and I wasn't so sure I could handle two at once. "Miss Yoshi," a familiar voice caught me off guard and the two guys grabbed my arms. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Mr. Sacks?" I looked to see him walk in.

"I hoped you wouldn't have to see this. But while you're here mind telling me where the rat and turtles are?"

"Y-you… You killed them!"

"I'm afraid your father and Mr. O'Neil didn't agree with the vision I had for this world. But no harm has to come to you Mikki. Just tell me where they are." I stared at him. This man… Whom I trusted had murdered my father and April's dad in cold blood. He didn't even look remotely remorseful.

"Go to hell," I told him. Before he could answer a beaker exploded near us and blinded everyone. I used the opportunity to rip my arm out of one of the guys and kicked the other one in the knee. Then I bolted for the door. Thanks to the distraction I knocked into Sacks but kept running for it. I heard voices behind me but didn't look back.

By some fortune I made it to the street. I knew I had to run. But where would I go? I couldn't go home… Mr. Sacks could send henchmen to find me and I knew he would. I'd seen what he did. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I ran across the street and out of the corner of my eye saw April standing there with one of the other scientists. I couldn't go to her and her mom. April didn't know anything and Sacks didn't have her on his radar. I couldn't put her in danger. But where could I go he wouldn't find me?

That's when I saw it. A manhole! Of course! I made sure no one was looking as I moved it, jumped in, and moved it back. "Whew," I said. It was then I let the entire situation really hit me. I'd just lost my dad… The only family I had and the only person who'd ever cared about me. And I wasn't even his biological daughter, he'd adopted me but not once did he act like I wasn't his own kid. Mr. O'Neil was dead as well and it turned out the one other man I thought I could trust was responsible for all of this somehow.

"Sniff," I couldn't help it as tears came to my eyes. "Dad…" I began crying. No one would hear me down here. No one would find me down here. I was truly alone.


	3. Adjustments

I cried for who knows how long down there in the darkness. My heart felt like it was being ripped out. What was worse was that I had no one to go to. To share any of this with. Or so I thought. I heard a squeaky noise and looked up. "Splinty?" I asked looking at a familiar rat. He cocked his head to the side a moment before making a loud squeak and bolting right for me. "Splinty!" I smiled and picked him up.

April must've put him and the boys down in the sewers. Smart girl. Smart girl indeed. Which meant I wasn't alone. "Where are the boys?" I asked him looking around. He made another noise and indicated the direction he came from. "You always were a smart one Splinter," I told him. Sure enough the boys were all in an old coffee can. Splinter must've gathered them up in there. "Hi fellas," I told them. "Looks like the gang's all here."

I looked around and noticed the situation we were in. "Come on guys," I gathered up the can and held the rat in the other hand. "We better not stay here. Not sure where we'll go but it can't get worse can it?" With that I began walking. Yeah a rat and some turtles weren't what many would consider company but they were all I had. Plus, I always preferred them over regular people anyway. People tended to annoy me.

I walked with them for what might've been hours. I was more or less on autopilot and I think I was in some sort of shock. I took turn after turn and had no idea where I could possibly go. Every once and a while Splinter would make a noise and I'd reply with a smile and encouraging words. I think I was trying to comfort him more than myself.

"So what do you think?" I asked him when we came to a particularly large juncture. "Left or right?" He looked up at me with those soft eyes of his. He appeared to sniff the air a moment before he motioned to the right and squeaked. "Sounds good to me," I told him.

I had no clue what time it was since I wasn't paying attention to any light coming out of the manholes and cracks above us. Plus I didn't have a watch so I had no idea how long I'd actually been walking. "Well look at this," I told them as we found something. I'm not sure what it was originally supposed to be. Maybe a service thing or the beginnings of a plant or subway station. All I knew was this place was huge, had room, and some stuff still in it. Though it didn't seem to have been used in years. "Wow," I looked around as I walked into some main room.

I gathered some blankets and cardboard boxes together in a corner. When I looked up I could see a few grates and saw light coming through them. It appeared to be midday or something. I was exhausted though and could care less. "I don't know about all of you but I could use a nap," I laid down on the blankets and brought Splinter and the boys in the can over to where I laid. Splinter seemed to agree because I swore he sighed and curled up into my side. The boys moved out of their can and came over to where we were. They seemed to fight over who got the best positions next to us before they settled down and slept as well. I hoped I'd dream of better times.

~*~

In all honesty I think I was too tired to even dream. When I woke up I was stiff, still felt tired as hell, and had no clue how much time had passed. It was light out and I briefly wondered if I'd slept a whole day. I yawned and sat up before I panicked. "Splinty!" I called out noticing him and the boys weren't right next to me. "Boys! Where are you?"

"Squeak!" came the reply. I rubbed my eyes when I saw him and the turtles though. He sounded like he had a deeper vocal range and was he bigger? "No," I noticed he was overlooking the boys as they played together in a puddle. "Must be seeing things. No way you guys grew overnight."

I laughed as I saw the turtles swimming back and forth. They'd bump into each other and occasionally climb over one another. At one point Raphie managed to flip Donnie over. The poor little guy flung his arms and legs around as he tried to right himself. "Aw it's ok Donnie," I told him putting him up again. "You're alright," I patted his little head when he looked at me. His brothers stopped what they were doing and stared at me as well. "Looks like you're rubbing off on them Splinter. They're getting smarter all the time. Now all of you play nice," I said standing up. "Splinter, you're in charge while I'm gone. I'm gonna go up and see if I can wrangle us something to eat. I'll be back soon."

Splinter nodded at me and I swear he could understand everything I said. I didn't like leaving my little friends behind but we needed to eat. I managed to get up top and scrounged through some local dumpsters. I didn't have any money and something told me unless I found it I wouldn't. So I had to figure out the best alternatives. I wanted to vomit when I first fell in the dumpster but got over it when I figured out perfectly good food had been tossed out.

I was smiling as I made my way back to Splinter and the boys. "I'm home!" I called out. I was met with a very loud 'squeak' and splashing as the boys got out of the water. "Can you believe what people throw away?" I told them setting some of the food down. I only saved myself a half-eaten burger and an order of fries. I gave them two burgers and some chicken nuggets. "Hope you enjoy."

I ripped one burger apart and gave the boys equal shares. At first they seemed to snub their noises at it before Splinter squeaked something at them. Then they dug in and devoured the nuggets as well. Splinter ate the other burger himself. "You guys look like you're growing to me," I commented once we were all done. "But that can't be possible can it?" Still, Splinter looked three inches bigger than normal and I could've sworn the turtles all gained an inch since I went to go get food. "Hm."

The rest of the day I went about trying to clean up the place. I'd have to go up top again to get more food soon and I figured while I was out I could look for stuff for us to put in our new home. Maybe get myself a broom or some other clothes. It would probably get cold down here in the later months. While I was busy I noticed Splinter looked after the boys fairly well. He'd break up any fights they had, keep them from wandering off, and right them if any of them got flipped. "You're a good dad," I told him that night as he made sure the boys were curled up against us. "Guess that makes me the mom then huh?" I lightly giggled as I drifted off to sleep.

~*~

"Ge," there was this odd noise and someone or thing poked me in the eye.

"Ow," I said and rubbed my eye. I sat up and yawned. Nothing could've prepared me for what I was about to see. "What the?" I started when I noticed five figures near me. Four appeared to be turtles about a foot big while the fifth. "Gah!" I cried out in alarm and scouted back. There was a rat about half my size just sitting there staring at me. My back hit the wall and I froze. "Wha?"

"Squeak?" came the reply as the rat tilted its head at me. One of the turtles crawled over to the rat and appeared to be playing with its tail. All I could do was sit there. "This is not happening. This is not happening…" The rat took a step toward me, somehow on his two back feet. "No, no, no, no!" I chanted and put my hand over my eyes like if I didn't see him he wasn't real. Yeah right.

Nothing happened and I chanced putting my hands down. The rat had stopped and was looking at me oddly. The turtles nearby. He took another step toward me… I thought he'd eat my face off or scratch me. Instead, he nestled into my side and made a contented noise. Then he looked up into my face. I saw soft brownish black eyes. "Splinter?"

"Squeak!" he replied and nestled against me again. "If y-you're then… They're." I looked at the four figures near us. They were the largest turtles I'd ever seen. "Oh boy. Just what the hell was my dad and the others working on in that lab?"


	4. Family

"I cannot believe this," I said more than once the next couple of days. The turtles grew about another inch and stopped. But they acted just like babies. Even looked sort of like babies too. Only for the turtle aspect. But they crawled around, cooed, slept, and acted in every other aspect like babies. Maybe because they technically were still baby turtles even after whatever the heck Mr. Sacks injected them with turned them into… What they were now. Turtle babies. Splinter was another matter. He kept growing until he was bigger than even me. I think it was because he was an adult rat. Not only that but he started walking around on two legs like a person and I could see his hands turned more humanish as well.

It was all strange to say the least. I had no clue what my dad and the others cooked up in that lab of theirs. All I knew was that there was some green ooze stuff that came from space. That Dad and the others were trying to use it to make medicine or something. At least that's all Dad ever told me. I always felt bad Splinter and the boys were being tested on in the first place but Dad said it couldn't be helped seeing as they couldn't test it on people. Little did they all know the stuff would do this to Splinter and the boys.

"I'm gonna have to step it up a notch," I told them one night. "You guys sure eat a lot." I'd managed to grab a couple pizzas someone threw away. But if the baby turtles got as big as Splinter that meant they'd be eating like crazy. Splinter looked at me when I said that and offered me a piece after we'd feed the boys. They were all now in small boxes I'd found and we used colored bandanas as blankets for them. Ironic the bandanas matched the colors that had been painted on their backs to tell them apart. "No, no," I waved off the piece. "I'm full. You can go ahead and eat it."

"E…" he started and I think my eyes doubled in size.

"Did you just?"

"E..ea…eat?" he actually said.

"Holy pete!" I couldn't help but exclaim. "You can talk?"

"T-talk?" he repeated.

"That is so awesome!" I hugged him. "Try again Splinter. Say something."

"Mi-mi-mik."

"Go on," I encouraged him. "You can do it."

"Mikki?" he looked at me.

"Yes!" I happily cheered. "You got it. I'm Mikki Yoshi."

"Yomi?"

"Yo-shi," I repeated.

"Yushi?"

"Close enough," I smiled at him. "Now try your name. Splinter. Splin-ter."

"Splin…"

"Splin-ter."

"Splin…ter?"

"Yeah! You rock Splinter. This is so cool. I'll have to teach you how to say the boy's names next. But that might be a little tricky. For now let's stick with their nicknames. That'll be easier for you." Over the next week I was amazed at Splinter's progress. He picked up words like crazy and was awesome handling the boys. I knew he'd be a good father. I'd never taken care of any children before. Let alone cute adorable little turtle babies. But I just did what felt right. I cleaned them up, burped them, feed them, played with them, and cuddled the cuties like mad. They were so cute I could've eaten them up. Even after they vomited on me.

"Daw," I cooed tickling Donnie. "Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie?" He laughed and rocked back and forth grabbing for my hands. "You are!" I told him. "Yes, you are!"

"Mikki?" Splinter asked me.

"Yes?" I looked up at him holding Leo.

"Am I?" he started but thought over the words he wanted to say. "Am I their father?"

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"I see…saw how Mr. O'Neil adored April. How Mr. Yoshi raised you. I want to take care of the bees…boys the same way. Am I?"

"Well… You act like a dad. You care for them, provide for them, and stuff like that. The main question I have to ask though is do you love them? It's one thing to take care of someone it's another to love them."

"Love? What is love?"

"Oh man," I sighed. "How do I explain this? Love is when you really care for someone. More than a friend or colleague. Love is when you have this feeling in your chest area for someone. Like you'd do anything for them even die for them… Like you couldn't imagine your life without them. There are different kinds of love but the love of a father for a child. Well Dad always told me I was his whole world and that it would end if something ever happened to me."

"Love…" he thought over a second and peered down at the turtle in his arms. "Yes," he told me. "I never want any…thing to happen to them. I wish, want to save them from everything ba-bad. I would give all of mine-myself for them. They my world."

"Then that's your answer Splinter," I smiled at him. "You're a great dad."

"What about you?" he inquired.

"Huh?"

"If I father, you mother?" For a second I couldn't answer but stared at him blankly. "I know father and mother love much the same. I see it from people above. I love the boys. You care for them like me…I do. So, that make you mother?"

"I…" Wasn't I too young to be a mother? I was only eleven. Yeah I knew girls my age could have babies and stuff but that didn't automatically make them mothers. What about me? Splinter had a point. I cared for the boys and looking at the giggling baby holding my fingers… I knew I'd die for them in an instant. I'd do everything for the four of them. And… While I didn't want to admit it at first I was beginning to think of them as my babies. I suddenly knew what I had to do. It didn't matter if I was only eleven. I'd be the mother to these little turtles. I'd learn to be a good mother. No, the mother they deserved. And with Splinter to help me we could raise them. "Yes," I smiled at him picking Donnie up and holding him. "You're they're father and I'm their mother."

"Family," Splinter lightly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Family," I put my free hand on his.


	5. Oldest to Youngest

Splinter was soon able to converse so well I sometimes forget he was a rat. Boy was I happy he was there to help me. Four crying boys were hard to take care of. Not to mention late night feedings, barf accidents, and changing diapers. I think if I'd been on my own I would've went nuts. Though I thought it was cool how Splinter could actually hold three of them at once. One in each arm and his tail was long and strong enough he could actually pick me up with it. Which we found out when I tripped over spilt milk one night.

Over time we also managed to clean the place up a little bit. Thanks to my trips above I was able to get us some things. I got us a broom, an old mattress, a half broken TV that worked on certain nights, some lamps, and a tiny heater for the boys. Plus I swiped so much baby stuff it was ridiculous. It wasn't like I liked stealing, I preferred finding things in the dump or dumpsters. But I didn't have money and there was no way I could get a job or access any of my dad's old money. Sacks would be after me in a minute. So sometimes I had no other choice. In no way do I advocate stealing though it is wrong on so many levels.

But I think I had some sort of edge. First off, if people thought I was going to steal something then it would be regular clothes or candy or something. Not baby clothes, diapers, and toys. Second, my dad's training. He was big into ninjutsu and while he hated stealing he wasn't above teaching me how to take care of myself. That translated me to being like a ninja. I could get in and out before anyone saw a thing.

"Mikki?" Splinter asked one night.

"Yes?" I replied holding Raphie. "Who's my big boy!" In return he giggled and tugged on my hair.

"Can you teach me?"

"Teach what?"

"How to go above and not be seen."

Ok I did not see that one coming. "Where did this come from?" I looked at him and bounced Raph at the same time. One thing about being a mother, you learn to multitask fast.

"I want to help you."

"Yeah but we can't leave the boys alone."

"I could go instead of you," he offered. "You would stay with the boys."

"Splinter," I really looked at him. "What's all of this about?" He didn't like when I went up to get anything. But he seemed to hate the world above us. With our history I didn't blame him.

He sighed knowing he couldn't hide the truth from me. "I worry about you Mikki. I do not want you going above so often. I know we need things but what if you went up there one day and did not come back?"

I knew where he was coming from. "You know I can handle myself," I reassured him. "Dad taught me how to stay low and protect myself."

"Then teach me too," he gently grabbed my free hand. I honestly didn't have a reason not to teach him. What if he one day had to defend himself? Plus it would be better for the boys if both of us could protect them properly. Then I got a thought.

"I will," I said and got a smile on my face. "In fact, I'll teach you and the boys when they get old enough. But before I do I have to go get a few things."

~*~

Splinter didn't like how I'd be gone longer this time. I'd have to take multiple trips and be very careful. My dad had a storage locker down town. It was in a different name and only for emergencies. No one other than me and him knew about it. I would've gone there before but I didn't need the stuff in it until now. "Bingo," I unlocked it and looked at the contents. "Thank you Dad."

"Here we go," I handed Splinter the last bag. "That's it."

"What is it?" he asked looking at what all I brought. There were bags of weapons like katanas, bo staffs, sai, and nunchucks, bows and arrows, stars, and my personal favorite battle axes.

"My dad taught me how to take care of myself," I pulled out one of the old books. It was so used the pages looked ready to fall out but it would do. "Now I'm gonna teach you."

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when Splinter caught on fast. It nearly blew my mind. One week we were working on the basics and the next we already started on weapons. We often sparred when the boys were asleep and I had to pay attention. Splinter was good but he had his tail once again. That thing tripped me up a couple of times.

Of course we had to accommodate for our little boys. They were too cute I could've snuggled them all day and night. Raphie was easily the biggest boy. He seemed to like going his own way but always went back to his brothers or to us. Leo enjoyed watching me and Splinter do nearly anything. I swear even as a baby he was attempting to imitate us. Donnie was obsessed with us personally and anything I brought in new. He was always trying to play with the TV or anything that made noise. Not to mention he loved chomping on my hair and grabbing Splinter's tail. Mikey was so sweet. He laughed at nearly anything and his favorite thing was either snuggling with us or grabbing onto his brothers and letting them pull him around.

"Hey Splinter?" I asked one day as I just considered something.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know how old each of the turtles are?" I'd only seen them appear one day in one of the tanks.

"No," he answered lightly bouncing Mikey with his tail while he held Leo. "They were all brought in at the same time. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know a lot about siblings since I was an only child but I've seen arguing come from this type of thing. There was a set of twins in my class. They always argued over who was born first. So I got to thinking about it and figured maybe we should find out who's the oldest."

"You may have a point," Splinter said noting how Raphie climbed on top of Donnie.

"Were any of them put in the tank before the others?"

"Leonardo was first, then Raphael, Donatello, and lastly Michelangelo."

"Then how about we say that's how old they all are? Leo's the oldest, then Raphie, Donnie, and Mikey will be the youngest."

"I agree."

"Hear that boys?" I asked them. They all looked at me when I said that but just gurgled and giggled having no clue what I meant. "Daw," I cooed at them. "Who's my little bitty boys? Huh? You are! You all are!"


	6. Green

"Hm, hm, hm," I hummed rocking Mikey back and forth. "Who's one of the best babies in the world?" I asked him. "You are Mikey. You are." He giggled in return and pulled on my hair. Then he drooled on it. Boy I was glad Splinter found a water pipe not too long ago. Through trial and error, more like me nearly being drowned when I opened the darn thing, we made a makeshift shower out of an old tub. That thing was not fun getting down here and I was once again thankful Splinter was there to help me out.

"Gah!" I heard and looked down to see Donnie pulling on my pant leg.

"Alright," I smiled. "Up you go," I picked him up as well and held them. With four boys you learn quick how to hold more than one. "Enjoying the view?" I asked them.

"Eh," Mikey said around the hair he'd put in his mouth.

"Mu," Donnie replied playing with my hair.

"Eng," I heard and turned to see Leo and Raphie playing on the floor. They rolled around and Raphie used his extra weight and size to toss Leo around and just lie on him. But Leo was faster and he never stayed down for long. "Uhhh!" Leo struggled and managed to get out from under his brother.

"That a boy Leo," I praised from where I stood. "You show him." As soon as I spoke they both looked over at me. "Tehe!" Leo laughed and came crawling over. "Ye," Raphie just turned his head like he didn't care.

"Why hello there," I sat on the ground so my oldest wouldn't be left out. "Who have we here? Why it's Leo!" I put Mikey and Donnie down on my lap while I picked Leo up and lightly tossed him over my head. "You want some rocket ship time?" In return I got a bright smile and another giggle. "Alright then. Blast off!" I did this with him for a while before Donnie and Mikey started making noises that they wanted to play too. I took turns and soon they all had some fun. "Raphie?" I looked over to my biggest son. "You want rocket ship time too?" He didn't look at me but messed around with a toy cat. "Come on," I cooed at him. "You know you want to Raphie." He glanced over. "Come on Raphie," I opened my arms. "Come play with Mommy." That was all the incentive he needed as he crawled over, nearly bowling over his brothers in the process, and sat down in my lap. "Take off in three, two, one!" I tossed him up like the others. He kept a straight baby face for all of two seconds before an adorable grin spread across his face. "There is it," I told him. "There's that smile I love."

"Goh," he replied pointing up. That meant I should continue. And I did.

"Oh man," I sighed relaxing on the bed we all shared. I knew I'd have to get more when the boys got older. But for now they laid between me and Splinter. It was warmer and safer for them this way.

"Long day?" Splinter asked looked over our sons at me.

"Yeah," I told him as he put his book down. "But these little cuties are worth it. Night Daddy," I smiled at him. We'd recently made a habit of not only saying goodnight to the boys but each other.

"Goodnight Mikki," he replied but I heard the humor in his voice.

~*~

A week later.

"Come on Leo," I held the spoon. "You know you wanna eat it."

"Gah!" he exclaimed and turned his head.

"Hm," I huffed and kept at it. "And here I thought you liked peas." I smiled at a thought. "Alright then. I guess I'll just have to eat it." I put the spoon up and made noises like I was eating it. "Yummy! But I guess you don't want any. Too bad. It'll help you grow up into a big strong boy." He looked interested and I kept at it. "Yum yum. I could eat this up all day."

"Ehe!" he called and reached out for it.

"You want some?" I asked. "Well it is great. But I can share with one of my favorite boys."

After eating it was time to get them cleaned up. "Rub a dub dub," I sang as they sat in the tube. "We're singing in the tub." I wiped off their faces last seeing as they hated that the most. But they enjoyed playing with the bubbles and unlike normal babies you have to worry about in water these little guys could hold their breath forever and swam like no tomorrow. "It pays being a turtle doesn't it boys?" I laughed thinking of the first time they'd held their breaths and I'd panicked and dived into the tub with them. They thought it was a riot when I got soap all in my hair and clothes.

"Rub a dub dub," I kept on blowing bubbles. "We're having fun in the tub. Yes we are!" I never said I was the world's greatest singer but I wasn't bad. At least the boys didn't think so. "Ok boys," I finally said when the water started getting cold. "Time to come out." They hated it and I couldn't blame them. Going from water to the cool sewer air wasn't fun but I always made quick work to dry them off and put fluffy warm towels around them. Splinter would always help me since there were four of them.

That's when I figured something. If I put clothes on them they'd be warmer. No duh now that I really thought about it but seeing as I'd found them all naked I just hadn't considered it. Not to mention I was more worried about getting them food and other things first. It wasn't easy finding baby clothes that fit and I often had to fix them with my crappy sewing. The boys could fit in the clothes but their shells were a major problem. I often got them bigger clothes sizes and then just tailored it as best I could. I thought they were adorable in their little onesies. Raphie in red, Donnie in purple, Leo in blue, and Mikey in orange. I cuddled them so much. But then I thought about Splinter. He was naked too. I didn't see anything, rat biology thank goodness, but also seeing as I'd known them since they were normal I hadn't considered it odd they didn't have clothes.

~*~

"Here," I pulled out some of the old clothes my dad had in the weapons bags. "Cut them here and here a bit and they should fit," I handed him the old uniform. The pants were yellowish with a matching gi shirt. "That is if you like them and wanna wear them. You don't have to if you don't want to." I hadn't thought it might not matter to him.

"I would be honored," he told me and soon enough we'd fixed them enough he was able to walk around without walking on the pant legs.

I swear if it wasn't for his appearance I could've sworn he'd never been a rat to begin with. "Ya know," I told him one day rocking Mikey back to sleep. "I wonder if the boys will even like these colors. Maybe they'll grow up to hate them."

"Perhaps," Splinter stated trying to get Donnie to burp. "But they seem to suit them do they not?"

"You have a point."

"Mikki?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I've ever inquired but what is your favorite color?"

"Green," I answered with a soft smile. I didn't even have to think about it. "What about you?"

"Green as well," he replied smiling back at me.


	7. So Fast

Slight time skip.

"Bah!" Leo stated walking over to me.

"Good job Leo," I told him snuggling him as soon as he reached me. The boys were growing up so fast it was mind bending. They were bigger than when they'd first mutated and were nearly running around now. They're new favorite game would be to see who could reach me or Splinter first. Often times we had to break it up thought because in their rush they would often push each other. I don't think they meant to be mean or anything it just sort of happened. Though I had to fight laughing when one of them did end up on their backs. It was too cute seeing them stuck and trying to right themselves on their little shells. Of course I'd immediately run over and right them before they even cried out for my help.

"Eh!" Raph patted my face as he reached me next.

"Who's a big boy?" I asked him and kissed him.

"Bebe!" Donnie grabbed me next and I blew a raspberry on his stomach area. He giggled and even though they always fought me on this I knew they loved when I did that.

"My boys are just growing up so fast," I stated and looked over for Mikey. He'd no doubt be right behind his brothers. He seemed more content to crawl however and was often the first one pushed over when his brothers got rowdy. Me and Splinter made sure to give him plenty of praise when he fought his wobbly legs and reached us. No one said being the youngest would be easy. "There you are!" I cheered as Mikey slowly made his way toward me. He'd stop once and a while and grab some of the pieces of furniture we'd managed to acquire for balance. "You can do it sweetie," I urged him on. "You're almost there."

He stumbled and I sucked in a breath as he threatened to fall over. But at the last moment he was saved as a familiar tail came into view and wrapped around him. Mikey looked over and smiled up at Splinter as the rat righted our youngest. "You can do it Michelangelo ," he told our son. This seemed to urge him on as he stuck his tongue out and got the most determined look I'd ever seen on him.

He took a few steps forward and managed to latch onto me before he fell over. "Good boy Mikey!" I cheered and hugged him. "You're such a big brave boy! Yes you are!" I smiled when I noticed his brothers had gathered around him and in their own baby language seemed to be praising him.

~*~

"And then the warrior princess chopped off the mean dragon's head and managed to save the knight," I finished up our story. It was one of the ones my own dad had told me when I was their age. The boys barely kept their eyes open and I knew they'd be asleep soon enough. "Hey Splinter?" I kept my voice low as to not disturb the boys.

"Yes?" he looked up from the book he'd been reading.

"Do you think we should get the boys their own beds soon?" Every baby book I'd managed to get kept telling me how babies were supposed to sleep on their own. I guessed we could do so with our own boys if I grabbed enough blankets. But it didn't seem right to me. Heck my own father had let me sleep with him and my adoptive mother until I was five. I wasn't messed up but what did I honestly know about caring for babies? I'd barley turned twelve a week ago.

"I do not think it is pressing," he answered. We shared a look and sometimes I seriously wondered if we could somehow read each other's minds. "It might be best until they are a bit older."

"Ya know I think you're right," I smiled down as Donnie nuzzled into my side.

~*~

"No need for violence," I told them before they could start fighting. "Here Raphie you get the stuffed turtle and you get the robot Leo." I handed them the toys before they could go at each other. I seriously hoped they'd mellow out when they got older. Leo and Raphie seemed adamant about not getting along. I sighed and sat on the couch to watch them play for a bit before I had to make dinner.

"Hey Splinter!" I called out after a while.

"Yes?" he answered walking into the room.

"Mind watching the boys while I get us some dinner?"

"Of course," he went to sit in his favorite chair while I got up. Donnie walked over to him and held up his latest toy. A tiny music toy that had lights and made noises. "That is very nice Donatello," he smiled at him.

"Da…"

We both froze and looked at him. "Did he just?"

"Dada," Donnie said with a smile on his face. "Dada!"

"EEEEHHH!" I screeched and nearly danced in place. "He spoke! Donnie spoke and he called you Dada!"

"Very good my son," Splinter picked him up and hugged him. He placed a kiss on top of Donnie's head.

"Dada!" Donnie repeated and hugged his father. It wasn't long before the rest of the boys picked up on what Donnie did. They wanted to see us get as excited as we did with their brother and not too long after that all of them called Splinter 'Dada'. I was so proud of them. And silently thankful the ooze had allowed them to speak like Splinter did.

~*~

Then the day I'd been waiting for happened. I had Mikey in my arms and was rocking him back and forth when Raphie came over to where I was sitting wanting my attention. Nothing new seeing as our sons always vied for one of us. "I'll rock you in a minute sweetheart," I told him. "Just be patient with me."

"Ma," he started and grabbed my pant leg. I looked down at him and wondered if he was trying to say what I thought he was.

"Are you?"

"Mama!" Raphie practically yelled at me. "Mama!" he indicated he wanted up.

"You did it Raphie!" I carefully placed Mikey on the couch next to me and snatched his brother up. I nuzzled him and told him how smart he was. He seemed happy he'd beaten all of his brothers at something and appeared to lord it over them as he repeated calling me Mama all day. I couldn't help but feel a warm feeling spread through me every time I heard it. I was a Mama. Too bad for Raphie his brothers started saying it the very next day.

Once that happened it was like a game of who could say more words first. Donnie was the little genius and picked up words like they were candy. Leo and Raphie constantly asked us what everything was so they could try to keep up with their clever brother. Mikey seemed content learning at his own pace and I often found him observing his brothers. I think he picked up words more from them than from me and Splinter.

Nearly as soon as they started talking me and Splinter began educating them on how to read and write. Splinter could already from when I'd taught him martial arts out of the book my father had left me. The boys enjoyed the books I managed to get, even if they didn't understand all the words. Donnie loved looking at the books himself and I could see his little mind working to try and figure out the meaning behind all the words on his own. Mikey often sat with him and while he appeared more distracted he'd sit with his older brother for hours and would occasionally point to a word and ask his brother what it was. It was utterly adorable.

Leo and Raphie didn't seem to fight each other for once on this matter. They'd look at books together and point to various words. They'd look to each other as if for an explanation and they'd fill the other one in on what a certain word meant. If neither of them knew they'd both look to me or Splinter at the same time and ask, "Mama, Dada, what this?" I wasn't sure if it was because they were so young or if it was the ooze but their brains were like sponges and they could nearly make full sentences before I had time enough to blink.


	8. Dentist, Doctor, Father, Mother

Five Years Later.

"Mom!" Donnie called. "Make Mikey give back the toaster!"

"Mom!" Leo yelled at nearly the same time. "Make Raph stop punching me!"

"Oh boy," I sighed and stopped making dinner to look at my growing boys. They grew by the day and I figured they'd all outgrow me and Splinter one day. "Hey boys!" I sweetly called and got all of their attention. "Guess what time it is?"

"NO!" they all yelled knowing where I was going with this. They took off in various directions as if that would stop me.

"Tickle time!" My boys could get rowdy once and a while but they broke it up quick when me or Splinter stepped in. I don't want to say I spoiled them but my approach was a little different. "Got you!" I snatched Mikey up first.

"No Mom!" he fought to get away but I tickled him just the same. Once I knew he was down for a minute I went after my nearest son. "Your turn Donnie!" I managed to grab my smartest and tallest son. "Gah!" he called out in alarm. Next was Leo who wisely hid behind the couch. Too bad for him I knew all their hiding spots. "Oh shell!" Raph said seeing me coming. He jumped clean over his brothers on the floor and nearly got away. "Ow cramp!" I called out. He immediately stopped and turned to me. "You alright Mom?"

"I am now!" I snagged him and tickled him until I got a laugh out of him.

"I can't believe you fell for that Raph," Mikey spoke up.

"You do every time she pulls that on you," Donnie stated.

"There," I smiled seeing my biggest boy laughing. "Now," I turned to my sons. "Dinner should be ready in five minutes. Leo, go get your father. Mikey, Donnie, mind setting the table?"

"On it," they answered.

"And don't forget to wash up!" I called after them.

"What about me Mom?" Raph pulled on my sleeve. He never liked to show it in front of his brothers but Raph could be very considerate. He just didn't like it because it affected his 'tough guy' image. I lightly grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"You can help me get the food on the table."

~*~

"Hold still Mikey," I told him looking at his mouth. "I know it hurts." He lightly whined as me and Splinter peered into his mouth. "Ok, you can close up." He did so and rubbed his sore jaw.

"Definitely a cavity," I said and Splinter nodded. We were thankful for the medical books I'd happened to snag a while back. It wasn't like going to the dentist but we didn't have that option. Instead, we had to become makeshift doctors and such for our boys and each other. Not too much happened, the boys or Splinter rarely got sick. I think it had to do with the ooze boasting their immune system but I couldn't be entirely sure. But we had to be prepared.

"I think we can just pull it," I kept my voice low as to not freak out our youngest. "It is a baby tooth and loose already."

"I believe that would be best," Splinter nodded. "Which of us should pull?"

"Not to put the pressure on you but you are faster than me," I told him. He could be in and out before Mikey could freak out. He agreed and we got a pair of plyers. "Just close your eyes and hold my hand honey," I smiled at Mikey. "Daddy's going to pull it and it'll be over soon."

"It won't hurt anymore?"

"Yes my son," Splinter told him. "Your pain will be gone."

"We won't do it until you're ready," I patted his hand. He hesitated but nodded. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Splinter was faster than me… But it took a few seconds to pull it out. Mostly cause the plyers slipped once. Mikey screamed and grabbed my hand like we were killing him. It made me sick but I knew it had to be done. But then it was over. Splinter held the bloody blackish tooth and Mikey opened his eyes.

I immediately hugged him and told him how he was such a brave boy. Splinter patted his head and hurriedly got rid of the tools. I nodded at Leo and the others as they peeked around the corner worriedly at us. They came in and one-by-one comforted their brother. Though Mikey seemed to bounce back as soon as we gave him some ice cream.

~*~

"Mikki?" Splinter approached me one day.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed Donatello is falling behind his brothers in his school work?"

"Yeah…" Donnie was clearly our brightest son but for some reason he didn't seem interested in our lessons anymore. If we read out loud to him he could repeat back to us every word. But if we asked him to read… He utterly refused. "Splinter?"

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed he tends to squint at whatever he's working on? Or the TV?"

"I have."

"Hm." I thought it over and nearly wanted to slap myself. "Donnie might need glasses," I told him. "I needed them when I was about his age. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"He hasn't exhibited trouble seeing in the past," Splinter patted me on the shoulder. "He has only recently begun doing this. Perhaps we could test it?"

"Good idea. I'll set it up and you keep the boys occupied." I was no expert but I'd been to the eye doctors enough to get the idea. I made a chart and made the letters big then small. I sat Donnie down and the did the best test I could. He got a few of the bigger letters… But after only the second line he started guessing. When I was done I noticed he looked rather upset.

"Donnie sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mom," he started crying.

"For what sweetie?"

"I failed the test…"

"Oh honey-pie," I hugged him. "It's not your fault. These things just happen." I held him until he calmed down a little. "Hey, you wanna know a secret?"

"What?" he hiccupped.

"When I was your age I had bad eyesight too."

"You did?" he looked up at me like I'd just relayed a big secret to him.

"Uh huh. You'll be fine. We just have to find you some glasses." Easier said than done. Me and Splinter swiped as many pairs as we could hoping one of them would help Donnie. It's not like we could take him to a real doctor and get a prescription. The boys of course found out, they knew basically everything about each other. They pitched in as well and gathered as many glasses as they could find in the sewers.

"What about this one?" Mikey handed his older brother yet another pair.

"No," Donnie put them in the useless pile.

"What about this one?" Leo handed him a pair next.

"No," he repeated.

"This?" Raphie tried.

"Nope." This had gone on for a few days and it was beginning to worry me and Splinter. We had hoped at least one pair would help our son. But what if none of them did? Both of us often looked at each other and I couldn't help but notice the sagging in Splinter's shoulders. I'm pretty sure I looked the same way. Donnie needed us and we were failing him. I didn't say it out loud but Splinter didn't need me to. We were both thinking, what if we never found a good enough pair for him? But we couldn't give up. If we had to steal every pair in the city we would. For our baby.

"Try this one!" Mikey handed him a tortoiseshell pair with a crack in the bridge. Maybe it was irony but we didn't care because Donnie tried them on. Instead of instantly saying no he paused a moment and looked around. I recognized that look! It was look someone with bad vision gets when they get a pair of glasses that work for them. It's as if they're looking around at the world in amazement as everything suddenly becomes clearer. I held my breath and grabbed Splinter's hand. He paused in what he was doing and looked at me and then the scene I pointed to.

"Well?" Raph asked looking at him.

Donnie looked at his brothers and then said, "Mikey, did you always have that many freckles?"

"Radical!" Mikey yelled out before tackling his brother. Leo and Raphie shared grins and I grabbed Splinter in a bear hug so tight it was a wonder I didn't break his ribs. Donnie not only caught up in his school work but instantly passed up his brothers. My little genius was back to his old self. And I couldn't help it as I had a spring in my step for an entire week. Right then all was right with the world.


	9. I Love You Too

My eighteenth birthday came and went without much notice. It was sweet though because Splinter helped the boys make a cake and the boys made me gifts. I got a card, a cereal necklace, a repaired radio, and a taped together rose. It was cute and the boys didn't complain when I snuggled them all.

But the real surprise came later that night after the boys were all tucked in. I sighed and missed the days we all shared the same room. But my boys were getting older and with that came independence. They didn't want to sleep with me or Splinter anymore. Unless they watched a really scary movie. Then they'd come sneak into our rooms in the middle of the night.

"Mikki?" Splinter approached me as I finished cleaning up.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you," he handed me a wrapped gift. "I know I should have given it to you earlier…"

"Splinter," I gaped at the gift he'd given me. "This is beautiful." It was a picture, taken from our old camera no doubt, framed. It was me sleeping on the couch with all of the boys strewn all over me snoring. "Thank you," I hugged him.

"You are welcome," he patted my back. "I am happy you like it."

"Hm."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I feel bad you're not in here with us. You and me will have to take a picture soon. Or one with just you and the boys. Heck I beat we could even take some of our older pictures and put them on the walls. Make it look like a proper house here."

"That… Would be a lovely idea."

The boys were a little chagrined when we put up some of their older baby pictures. But they scrambled over each other when I said I'd put some of the ones they wanted up as well. "Mom!" Mikki announced holding the camera. "You gotta take one with Dad!"

"Yeah," Donnie agreed. "We don't have many of just the two of you together."

"You can take it by the couch," Leo gently prodded Splinter into position while Raph nudged me.

"Ok take it Mikey," Raph said once he and Leo got out of the way.

"Dad," Mikey instructed. "Put your hand on Mom's shoulder. Or Mom you can hold Dad's hand like how they do on T.V." We'd had to explain to the boys a while back that there were different kinds of families out there. That hadn't been the best conversation. But then again how were we supposed to answer when the boys asked us why their father was a rat, why I was human, and how they came out as turtles? Plus they wondered why we didn't act like married couples. Not to mention they wondered why we weren't married.

But we decided to humor them. I'd always had an awesome relationship with Splinter. He was the father to my boys and my best friend. "Ok Mikey," I said and gently took Splinter's hand in mine. He looked at me before returning the gesture and we smiled for the picture.

~*~

"Hey Splinter?" I asked a few days later.

"Yes Mikki?"

"Would you like some tea?"

"That sounds nice," he replied. I wasn't that big into tea myself but my father had been. Turns out Splinter was a big tea fan himself. None of our boys, with the exception of Leo, could really stomach the stuff. I handed him his cup and was about to start the laundry when Splinter spoke up.

"Mikki."

"Yes?"

"Would you… Care to join me for a bit?" He sat in his favorite chair and I noticed he was watching one of those soap operas he liked so much. Not my thing but… I rarely spent my time with Splinter anymore. We hung out but normally with the boys around us.

"I'd love to," I stated and took a seat on the couch. I figured maybe me and Splinter should spend some alone time together. He was my best friend. But usually we were exhausted after our long days or we had some chores to do before we turned in. I figured a few minutes at the end of the day couldn't hurt. I brought the notion up to Splinter and he agreed.

So we started doing that. We'd spend a few minutes watching TV together or chat over tea and milk. Our favorite thing was to meditate together in the dojo area. Though we were often interrupted when the boys would come poking in needing us or simply wondering what we were doing. I didn't mind it much and appreciated Splinter's company all the same.

That was when I began to notice it. Little things at first. Like I'd catch Splinter watching me out of the corner of my eye. I thought it was my imagination until I would look over and he'd smile at me. Or he'd help me out more with my chores. We'd always split up our chores and offered to help each other in the past but he was doing it more often. He also offered to cook dinner. I didn't mind that but it was odd. I was the one who usually made dinner.

He couldn't be… Not like I had much experience in the male arena. I'd only had one crush before the incident that changed my life. It was nothing. And being a mother hadn't given me time for romance. I'd always thought of Splinter as my boy's father and my best friend. I hadn't really considered him romantically. Nor had I even fathomed he would feel like that for me. But I was getting that vibe now.

Only one sure way to find out. Worst case scenario I'd get a good laugh out of it later. "Splinter?" I inquired after the boys had gone to sleep that night.

"Yes Mikki?" he looked up from his tea.

"Now I know this might sound weird. Or funny. But… I don't know it's probably me overthinking things but do you like me? I mean like me?" I wasn't sure what his answer would be.

He set his cup down and looked down at the table before glancing up at me. Was he nervous? I'd never seen Splinter nervous before. It was… Unnerving. He was a rock. "I…Had hoped you would not find out this way. Yet I could not bring myself to confront you directly." He leaned across the table and gently took my hand in his. "Mikki. I have always considered you a mother to our boys and my best friend. Until you came of age I hadn't considered you in any other light. Recently, I cannot help but… I cannot take my mind off of you. You are beautiful, smart, funny, caring, patient... I could not hope to ever find a better partner to help me through this life. But I understand if you do not see me in the same light. I…"

"I love you too Splinter," I squeezed his hand and cut him off. "As a father to our boys, as my best friend, and as more than that. I'm not saying we have to you know… Or anything like that. But maybe we could take it slow?"

"I would like that very much," he patted my hand and we sat there for a time just enjoying each other's presence.

~*~

We decided to keep this from the boys. In case we were better off as friends we didn't want to get their hopes up. But we also agreed that if we were better off as friends it wouldn't change our relationship in any way. We could simply act like nothing changed.

But after about two weeks I felt my love for Splinter growing more and more. I loved the way he interacted with the boys, how he told me of some of the books he had read and that I might like, how he practiced martial arts. I even loved the little things. Like how his tail twitched sometimes when he meditated and how he would make me a cup of milk when he made himself tea. It was adorable. And by the way he acted I think Splinter felt the same way about me. He'd get my chair for me when we sat down, break the boys up before I had to when they were going to fight, and sit on the couch with me instead of his chair. He was such a gentlemen.

"Mikki?" he asked me one day while we were meditating.

"Yes," I answered knowing full well what he was going to ask. "I think we should tell the boys about us." In return he didn't say anything but his tail gently wrapped around my waist.

The boys didn't really have much to say. It wasn't because they were speechless but because they shared knowing smirks at each other. Like they knew about us the entire time. Mikey's face was priceless though as he grinned at the two of us. Kids… You gotta love 'em.


	10. I Do

Three Years Later.

"Ow!" Mikey called out as Donnie accidently hit him with his bo staff. We'd begun training the boys years ago and they caught on as quickly as Splinter. Now this whole family basically lived, breathed, and ate martial arts. We'd only given them weapons about two years ago and they hardly put them down. Didn't mean accidents didn't happen from time to time.

"You ok Mikey?" I asked helping him up.

"Yeah I'm good Mom," he said and ran off like it was nothing. The boys were tuff I'd give them that. I just shook my head and said, "Hey boys what do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"PIZZA!" was the immediate answer from all of them. It was a good thing I liked pizza nearly as much as they did and Splinter ate nearly anything.

Leo tried to slice the pizza that night with his katanas and for the most part was successful. Except for one piece that landed on Splinter's head. I gently took it off and wiped him off with a napkin. "Sorry Dad," Leo said.

"It is alright," Splinter stated.

~*~

The next day.

"Hey Mom," Raph got my attention.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked looking up from fixing a pair of pants.

"Come look what I made ya," he practically dragged me along behind him.

"Raphie this is wonderful," I said looking at the wooden carving he'd made of me. It was dead on. "You're so talented," I hugged him to me. He fought it for a second before he hugged me back. I saw his brothers taunting him out of the corner of my eye but he just stuck his tongue out at them.

"It's Raph Mom," he told me but didn't let up on the hug. He acted tough but Raphie was a softie underneath.

~*~

Later that night.

I couldn't help it as I let out a sigh. Splinter looked up from the television and put his hand on mine as we sat on the couch. "What is it Mikki?"

"You ever think our boys are growing up too fast?" I put down the bandana I'd been fixing up for Raphie. "It seems just like yesterday I was having bubble fights with them in the tub. Today, well Raphie doesn't even want me calling him that anymore."

"It is the nature of things," he said. "Time seems to have flown by. I remember when you were once their age yourself."

"Don't remind me," I lightly nudged him. "Soon our little boys will be teenagers. Can you imagine? At the rate they're growing I beat they grow up to be bigger than the both of us."

"I would not doubt that," he chuckled. "Shall we retire for the night?" I smiled and took his hand as we made our way to our shared room. We slept together and might've cuddled but that's as far as things went. It wasn't like we couldn't but me and Splinter agreed that not all relationships had to be physical. Our boys often teased us the two of us should get married.

~*~

Over the next month I felt like Splinter and the boys were keeping something from me. Though I might've been imagining it. I did try to convince my boys to tell me what was going on. Even Mikey refused to let me in on the secret and I even offered to bribe him with his favorite cheese pizza! That was saying something.

I did get my answers one day. "Boys?" I asked looking around the table. All of them kept snickering like they were getting away with something. Splinter had yet to join us from his meditating. "Wanna let me in on the secret?" Usually we were the ones keeping something, like an exploding toaster for example, a secret from Splinter. Not the other way around.

"Mikki?" I heard Splinter behind me.

"Yes?" I turned. Only to see Splinter kneeling down on the ground. He held a green jade stone on a regular rope necklace. "Wha?"

"Mikki Yoshi," he said. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my life partner?"

"Yes," I answered and smiled without even stopping to think about it. I got down to his level and hugged him.

"Yes!" Mikey cheered.

"Way to go Dad," Donnie said. "I knew Mom liked jade the best."

"Only after I asked her," Raphie spoke up.

"Knock it off," Leo broke it up before a fight could even start.

"So this was the big secret?" I asked looking at the boys.

"Not quit," Splinter said.

"Huh?"

"Come on Mom!" Mikey grabbed my hand and lead me to the dojo area. When we were inside I saw a carpet laid out and flower petals all over the place.

"This is."

"Good thing you said yes," Raphie said smiling at me.

"Of course she said yes!" Leo spoke up.

"There was a 99.99998 percent chance she would say yes," Donnie corrected.

"Anyway," Raph said. "We did all this up for you and Dad."

"It was sort of our idea you guys get married," Donnie admitted. "You didn't have to…"

"But we thought it would be cool!" Mikey hugged me. "And even cooler that we get to marry you!"

"Then we told Dad about it," Leo said. He didn't have to finish as I grabbed up all my boys and hugged them.

"You are all the most considerate, sweet, caring boys in the world." I felt myself on the verge of crying. Splinter smiled at us and they all let me have a moment before they all spread out.

"Places!" Leo said like he was a director. "Dad over there! Mom you stand here and here's what you need to give to Dad." It was an exact match to my own necklace. "Donnie get the flowers. Raph give Mom a tissue. Mikey get the music."

"Who made you leader?" Raphie murmured as everyone got in position. He handed me a tissue so I could collect myself. Donnie than handed me a couple of fake blue flowers. "They're old but the paints new on them," he explained. "And they're borrowed and blue."

"Like we'd give 'em back to the store," Raph started but Leo elbowed him. Mikey got a boom box and hit the play button. Instead of traditional wedding music a Lady Gaga song came on. I think it was _Marry the Night_.

"Mikey!" his brothers said.

"No," I stopped them. "I like this. It's fitting enough."

"Ok," Leo grabbed my arm and stood on one side of me with Raph. Donnie grabbed my other arm and was joined by Mikey on the other side. "Let's do this." And then my boys walked me down the aisle. "We present this woman to be wed," he said and they all handed me over to Splinter.

Then they took their places in front of us. "Do you," Leo started.

"Dad," Mikey took up. "Take."

"Mom," Raph said. "To be…"

"Your lawfully wedded wife," Donnie took up.

"As long as you both shall live?" they all asked.

"I do," Splinter smiled and put the necklace around my neck.

"And do you Mom take Dad to be your husband?" they asked turning to me.

"Forever and ever?" Mikey added.

"Yes," I put the necklace on Splinter. "Forever and ever."

"Then we now pronounce you husband and wife!" they announced.

"You may kiss the bride!" Mikey added while the rest of his brothers acted like they were gagging. In return Splinter gave me a kiss on the cheek and I hugged him back. "Honeymoon time!" he then announced and threw rice at us.

His brothers joined in and I just shrugged at Splinter. "Hold on," he smiled and picked me up.

"Wow good thing you're strong," I told him as he carried me.

"Welcome home Mikki Yoshi," he said stepping into the main area.

"You too Splinter Yoshi."


	11. Promise Me

Four years later.

I happened to glance over the TV while I was picking up laundry. And that's when I saw her. "Well hot damn," I muttered. Sure enough there was April. Boy she'd grown up. But there she was right on the news. It was a fluff piece about puppies but I'd recognize her anywhere. Not to mention she said her name at the end of the news cast. "Good for you kiddo."

I was glad April had a good life for herself. Even if she was stuck doing the fluffy pieces. I made sure to watch the news everyday just for her. Splinter caught on quick why I watched and we shared a knowing smile. We never told the boys about April but said a Guardian spirit had helped Splinter and the boys escape.

The boys were lost why I suddenly became so interested in the news. Mikey only commented that he thought April was hot and I couldn't help but giggle. Our boys had grown themselves. All of them were bigger than us and could toss us around like rag dolls if we let them. Most of their mass was pure muscle. And boy were they teenagers.

They listened to music, brooded in their rooms, and fought with each other constantly. Leo and Raph most of all. Those two rarely agreed on anything. But one thing all of them had in common was martial arts. They were becoming masters fast. One day I believe they would surpass me and Splinter.

On their fifteenth birthdays I cried. For a good reason. "I can't believe it," I smiled as tears fell down my face. "My babies are all grown up." Splinter presented them with their final weapons and bandanas to wear. Blue for Leo, red for Raph, purple for Donnie, and orange for Mikey.

"Don't cry Mom," Leo said.

"Yeah this is way cool. We don't want you to be bummed," Mikey stated.

"We still have a lot to learn," Donnie reassured me.

"And you're still our Mom," Raph put a hand on my shoulder. "Just cause we turned fifteen don't mean we don't need ya."

"You all know what to say. Come here!" I think they were going to argue but Splinter said, "Boys hug your mother."

"Yes, Sensei," they replied and gave me a hug. They had a tendency to call him 'Sensei' instead of 'Dad' most of the time. Me they always called Mom.

"You're never too old for hugs," I told them. "And you might growed up ninjas… But you're still by little turtle babies."

"Mom!" Mikey whined but didn't fight me on the hug.

"Please don't call us that," Donnie implored.

"It's embarrassing," Leo took up.

"What they said," Raph stated.

"Hey I'm allowed to say embarrassing things like that. I'm your mother. And if you keep whining I'll break out your baby pictures. You all had cute little butts…"

"No!" Me and Splinter had a good long laugh at that.

~*~

Another Day.

"Sh," Raph said. "You're gonna get us caught."

"No, if anyone gets us caught it'll be you," Leo countered.

"I don't wanna go to the hashi guys," Mikey spoke up.

"If we don't keep our voices down there's a 99.97 percent chance Sensei will hear us," Donnie added.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about your father," I told them. They all slowly turned from where they'd reentered our lair. "Hello boys."

"Hi Mom," Leo started and looked to his brothers for backup.

"We were just uh," Raph started.

"Taking readings," Donnie took up.

"Out in the rain," Mikey finished up and his brothers looked at him in disbelief.

"Uh huh sure you were," I put my hands on my hips and they knew I was not happy. "Where were all of you really?" They stared at the floor a moment and that was my answer. "You went up to the surface again. Didn't you?"

"Yeah," Raph admitted.

"Only for a few minutes," Leo said.

"We just wanted to see what it was like," Donnie stated.

"It was awesome…" they all stopped talking when I put my hand up. I let out a long sigh. "You're not gonna tell Sensei are you Mom?" my youngest asked me and all of them gave me the saddest looking expressions they could.

"Nooo," I admitted after a minute. They smiled and looked like they were going to thank me but I held up my hand again. They all got deathly silent. "Not a word. Your father's in the dojo meditating. If he asks you were in the tunnels running errands for me. Now you can hug me and tell me I'm the best mom ever."

Deceitful? Maybe… But as my boys hugged me and said I was the best mom in the entire world my heart melted. They were good boys. Just curious teenagers. They had their training and knew to stick to the shadows. And I knew as long as they were together they couldn't get into too much trouble. Splinter was adamant about them not going to the surface. I understood why all too well but I knew they'd go up there sooner or later. I'd rather they get small glimpses now instead of going up one day and have a major culture shock. Plus if I was being totally honest Splinter didn't need to worry about every little thing they did. Break the TV by accident, set the toaster on fire, go up to visit the surface… Boys will be boys.

~*~

Another Time.

"And there is more activity from the group known collectively as the Foot Clan…" the newscaster said. I dropped the plate I was holding.

"Mom?" Leo and the others looked up as I stared at the television.

"Authorities are at a loss but this is the fifth incident within the month. No one is sure of their intentions."

"MOM!" Raph said as I nearly passed out. It couldn't be could it? Could Eric Sack really be…

"Set her on the couch," Splinter instructed as our largest son carried me like I was a feather.

"She gonna be ok?" Mikey asked.

"Get a washcloth," my partner instructed.

"Leonardo get a pillow. Donatello make her some tea."

"On it," they said without a second thought. It took a while but with Splinter putting a cold washcloth on my head and my boys all around me I came back to myself.

"Boys," I said. "Give us a minute please." Splinter nodded and the boys went to their rooms reluctantly. "It's them Splinter," I said. "They're back."

"I wondered the same thing," he held my hand. "Are you alright Mikki?" He knew what this meant for me. What Eric Sacks did… My father.

"I'll be ok." I always had a thought in the back of my mind Eric Sacks might come back into my life one day. I didn't want to think about it but as we trained the boys but I wondered if they would ever come face-to-face with the man who murdered my father.

I asked Splinter if he'd give me a minute with our sons and he agreed. "Boys," I said as they gathered around where I laid. "I need you all to listen to me."

"What is it Mom?" Raph asked first.

"Are you alright?" Leo was quick to bring up.

"I want you all to promise me something. And I mean it." They nodded and each grabbed onto either my arms or hands. "I don't mind if you go up to the surface. But I want you all to stay together. And if you run into a group known as the Foot Clan… Just protect each other ok?"

"What's this about Mom?" Donnie questioned.

"What has you freaked?" Mikey asked.

"Just promise me," I looked at them.

"We promise Mom," Leo spoke first.

"Yeah we promise," Raph reassured me.

"We'll take care of each other," Mikey said.

"And we'll always stick together," Donnie finished and I smiled at all of them.

"That's my boys. Now come here and give your poor mother a hug." They did so without complaint and I felt like things were going to be ok. No matter what laid ahead of us I felt we could take it on. Because we had each other and we were family. There's nothing stronger than that.


	12. You've Got to Be Kidding Me!

"Where's Leo?" I asked looking at my boys. Donnie was working on one of his computers, Mikey was trying to put as many toppings he could on a slice of pizza, and Raphie was beating a punching bag we'd hung up. All the boys gave one another glances and I immediately knew something was up. "Well?" I inquired. Splinter was off meditating in the dojo so I didn't have to worry about him at the moment.

"Uh," Donnie started. "I think he…"

"Went to explore some of the tunnels," Mikey blurted out.

"Yeah explore the tunnels," Raph gave the bag a particularly harsh punch.

"Raph," Donnie gave him a look.

"Bro," Mikey backed him up.

"Boys," I warned. They knew my tone. All of them looked like they wanted to crawl in a hole.

"I'm right here Mom," I turned to see my oldest walk in.

"Oh," I looked him over. I also got my mom instinct. Something was up. "Did you happen to go up by yourself?" I asked. He didn't answer and I let out an enormous sigh. "You boys are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days," I muttered. "What was my one rule for going above ground?"

"Stay together," Leo said.

"Exactly Leo."

"Fearless leader here decided to scout things out on his own," Raph walked past his brother and shoved him partially on his shoulder.

"You got something to say Raph?" my oldest countered.

"Hold up," I got in between them and kept them apart. It was probably a comical scene seeing as how I was so small compared to them. "No fighting outside the dojo remember? Secondly, if any of you go out on your own again I will tell your father and trust me when I say he will be the least of your worries."

"What is going on in here?" Splinter walked in a few seconds later. "Are you boys fighting again?"

"No," I stated. "They're not. Now come along boys. Dinner's ready and I know you're all hungry." They wisely kept quiet and we had a fairly normal dinner. Donnie and Mikey were fine but kept sending their brothers nervous glances now and again. Meanwhile, Leo and Raph were staring at each other like they could mentally battle each other across the table. I didn't end up eating much and Splinter seemed curious as to what was going on. I just shrugged and we headed to all our own rooms afterwards.

"Mikki?" Splinter asked me when we were alone. "What was that about earlier?"

"Teenagers," I answered. "They're just trying to test each other's boundaries. Though I wish they would calm down. Then again I was pretty intense at that age too."

"I'm afraid this is something they'll have to figure out on their own," he patted my hand.

"You're right," I snuggled up against him. "Just hope they do it sooner rather than later." He didn't reply but put an arm around my shoulder.

~*~

The next night.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I lightly exclaimed. Now all of the boys were missing and if the news feed in the main room was anything to go by they were all out trying to keep people from being hurt by the foot clan. "It had to be the foot clan didn't it?" I asked myself.

I tried my best to keep Splinter occupied so he wouldn't notice our four large, and normally noisy, sons were missing. Meanwhile, I was trying not to freak out myself. I knew my boys were well trained and as long as they were together they would be fine. But my motherly instincts were still telling me of all the bad scenarios that could be happening. I counted the hours and at one point even thought of going out to try and find them.

I was thankful when Splinter told me he was going for a walk. It gave me free room to pace our lair and mentally curse myself. Where were the boys? Were they alright? Why didn't they at least leave me a note or tell me? "I knew it," I said. "I'm a total failure as a mother. My boys are God knows where doing heaven knows what! Gah. I'm gonna kill them. Or hug them and never let them go." I rubbed my temples.

That's when I heard a certain door opening. "Oh hell no," I thought. They thought they were going to be sneaky and come in the back? I went back there and watched them fall in and then argue with each other.

"Guys," Donnie said as they argued. "We got a bogy."

"Boys," I greeted. They slowly turned.

"Hi Mom," Mikey greeted me first. "Uh…"

"What were you thinking?" I told them. "You four run off without so much as leaving me a note? What are you trying to do give me a heart attack? I saw the foot clan activity on the T.V."

"Sorry Mom," Donnie started. "We were just…"

"I don't want to hear it," I countered. "I'm sorry boys but I'm going to have to tell your father."

"Aw come on Mom," they chorused. And, "Please don't."

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that," I turned to see Splinter standing right behind me. I forgot how sneaky he could be at times. "Where have you four been?" he demanded.

They all came up with various excuses but none of them were remotely believable. They also knew I wasn't going to cover for them this time when they looked to me out of desperation. "Enough!" Splinter raised his voice. "You disobeyed a direct order from me and your mother. I know you went above ground."

"What happened?" I asked. None of them met our gazes and I knew that couldn't be good.

"Very well," Splinter said. "If that's how it's going to be."

"All of you to your rooms," I ordered. "Now."

"You will receive your punishment in the morning," Splinter added. The boys groaned but did as they were told and went to their rooms.

"Those four are gonna be the death of me I just know it," I said sitting on the couch. They'd all looked so sad when they went to their rooms but I was putting my foot down. I never wanted to be that freaked out ever again. Splinter paced back and forth.

"Did you know about this?" he finally asked me.

"What do you mean?" I countered.

"That they have been going up to the surface."

 _Oh. Oh boy._ "Uh…"

"Mikki," he looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out. I didn't think it was that big of a deal until tonight."

"I thought we were on the same page. Now I learn that my sons and my wife have been sneaking around."

"I'll admit it was wrong Splinter," I faced him. "But they deserved to know what the world looked like. I told them to stick together but I didn't think they'd go and do something like this." They hadn't even told me they were going out.

"They are not ready Mikki," he replied. "They do not know the dangers of the world. I thought I could rely on you to agree with me." He put his face in his paws.

I sat beside him and didn't know what to do. I felt like shit. It was shitty the boys did what they did. It sucked that Splinter found out about it. And now we were fighting. So, we just sat there not knowing what to say or do. One thing was for sure. I wasn't looking forward to breakfast tomorrow. But what exactly had the boys done? Was it so bad they honestly couldn't tell us about it? They were already in trouble how much worse could this situation get?


	13. Reunions

I was right. Breakfast the next day wasn't fun at all. All of the boys kept quiet and stared at each other as if to say, 'Don't say anything.' Splinter and I weren't talking at all and that seemed to agitate the boys even more. Not to mention I burned the damn toast!

After breakfast they went to the hashi to receive their punishment. I had to give them some credit, I knew all of them hated the hashi with a passion. But none of them cracked. Hours passed and none of them said a word about what went on the other night.

"Boys," I went in. "Come on. Whatever it is you all did it can't be that bad." I could see them shooting each other looks. "You're already in trouble so you might as well tell us. Or at least tell me and I can reason with your father."

"Mom?" Mikey spoke up from where he held himself upside down on a chair. "Are you and Sensei fighting?"

I let out a long sigh. Leave it to my youngest to pick up on that. "Don't worry about that right now…" I didn't need the boys to know that particular detail. None of them bought it.

"Aw man," Mikey said. "You guys are fighting aren't you?"

"Is it because we went above ground?" Donnie asked. In all honesty he was kind of making me dizzy where he was.

"Shut it Donnie," Raph spoke up.

"Don't tell him to shut up Raph," Leo instantly said.

"Please don't fight," I rubbed my temple. "I'll be back in a bit boys. I suddenly find myself needing some aspirin."

~*~

A couple hours later.

Why was it their punishment was bothering me more than it might've been them? I could tell after hours in the hashi their muscles had to be tired and in all honesty I sort of wanted to vomit just watching them spin around that much. Good thing none of the boys inherited my stomach. They were only allowed to stop to eat their meals and go to the bathroom.

It was bugging me. They'd always broken down long before this and confessed before. And in all honesty I was sort of bothered to not hear them running around the lair. Which left me and my husband to sit and not talk to each other all day. What fun.

I honestly couldn't remember us not talking for a full day either. The tension was getting to me. As much as my pride didn't want me to be the one to give in first my mother instincts over road my pride. "Splinter?" I finally spoke up. He looked at me from where he sat. "Have you forgiven me yet?"

He let out a sigh and then sat down next to me on the couch. "Yes my love," he patted my hand. "And no I do not believe we are being too hard on the boys."

I frowned. "You know me too well old man," I leaned against him. "So you must know I don't like this."

"I do not like doing this either," he replied and put his arm around me.

"What do you think they did that they'd want to keep secret?" I asked him. "They're already in deep trouble with us as it is."

"I'm not sure," he replied. Then he let out a small chuckle. "But if you are willing to play along I believe I know how we can find out." He told me his plan.

"Splinter," I giggled and patted his knee. "You are so evil. I love it!"

~*~

A few minutes later.

I went into the hashi first. I put on my best acting face. "Come on boys," I pleaded with them. "Just tell me what happened. I promise we don't have to involve your father."

Cue Splinter coming in looking a bit ticked off. "I see how it is," he pretended to be mad. "Are there any more secrets I should be aware of?" We slowly walked around the boys and glared at each other. "I never thought I'd see the day I could not trust my sons and life partner."

"Says Mr. Uptight," I countered. I could see the boys following our movements with rapt attention.

"Told you they were fighting!" Mikey told his brothers.

"They're just trying to throw us off," Donnie stated.

"Don't fall for it," Raph added.

"Stay strong," Leo finished.

It was working. We upped the ante. "Then again what would you know about having a little fun now and then?" I kept on. Splinter followed my lead.

"Says the woman who would feed us the same meal every night for a week."

"Leo," Mikey looked to his oldest sibling for some support.

"Could you two take this somewhere else?" Leo asked us.

We promptly ignored him. "Not like you ever make dinner," I pointed out.

"Perhaps I should start."

"I never!" Ok that might've been over the top but it worked. I could see Raph cracking. I acted like I was gonna cry. "I try and I try. I'm a horrible mother. My boys run off into the night and my own husband hates me."

"No, no, no!" Mikey nearly yelled. "Dudes Mom's crying!"

It was at this point Splinter came over to 'comfort me'. "Mom never cries," Donnie looked between his siblings.

"I hope you are happy," Splinter told them. "Your poor mother's crying."

"Don't Raph," Leo told him.

"Shut it Leo," Raph returned looking at me. I snuggled into Splinter's hug more.

"I can't take it!" Mikey said and I smiled out of their view. I felt Splinter pat my back in a job well done. We'd won. "We left the lair because the Foot were taking hostages and we kicked some serious butt, and there was this girl named April O'Neil who took our picture, but we took care of it!"

Me and Splinter looked at one another. "Idiot," Raph told him.

"April?" I asked. "Oh God."

"Our worst fears have been realized," Splinter did pat my back for real this time.

"Don't worry about it," Leo told us. "Donnie erased the picture. We're not in danger."

"No," Splinter started.

"It's April who's in danger," I said. "We have to do something," I looked to my husband.

"Yes," he nodded. "Find the girl. Bring her here."

"But, Sensei, you and Mom said to not go…" Donnie started.

"Find the girl!" Splinter repeated.

"And please for the love of everything holy try not to freak her out too much!" I added.

The boys headed out and I wanted to scream. This couldn't be happening. I'd tried so hard to keep April out of all of this. She'd been safe for how many years now? "Of all the people in this city our boys had to run into April?" I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Whatever the reason we had to deal with it.

"Perhaps fate is finally catching up to us," Splinter told me.

"Yeah, hopefully this won't end badly. Oh shit! If we're gonna have company I better clean things up." Splinter chuckled as I ran around the lair picking things up and straightening everything. I hoped the boys would be gentle with her.

~*~

Shortly.

"You put a bag over her head!" I nearly yelled. "Good Lord."

"Are we in the sewer?" she asked.

"No," Mikey tried to deny.

"Yes, we are," I told her as they pulled off the bag.

"You brought us here, April," Splinter said.

"Hey squirt," I told her. "Been a long time."

"Splinter?" she looked at him. Then she turned to me. She stared for a moment like she was racking her brain. "Oh my God, Mikki?!"

"How does she know Mom and Sensei's names?" Raph asked.

"Did you tell her?" Leo questioned his youngest brother.

"Maybe she's a Jedi?" Mikey offered.

"It's been a long time," Splinter smiled at her as she came closer.

"You really grew up kiddo," I smiled at her.

"Mikki?" she reached out and hugged me. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, well I am a ninja."

She pulled back and looked at Splinter again. "You always did have your father's eyes," he told her.

"I don't understand."

"Don't be afraid," I reassured her. "You're not nuts. This is happening."

"All will be made clear," Splinter told her.

"This is crazy," she got out.

We sat down and explained to her what happened that day in the lab. About how after she ran out I managed to get away from Sacks and that he was responsible for our father's deaths. Our boys listened as well. That once out I left her alone so that she would be safe. How I ran into the sewers and encountered the boys and Splinter. Once that happened I took them to our current home and then they began to mutate.

That over the years we became a family. I became a mother to the boys while Splinter became their father. Then, later me and Splinter became partners and how we trained the boys to be safe. April giggled and the boys looked embarrassed when I mentioned how cute they used to be when they were little. Then, how one day they were ready to be true ninjas.

"Everything they are, and everything that they've become was made possible by the bravery that you and their mother displayed on that fateful night," Splinter went on.

"Mikki was the brave one," April said. "I was just a little girl."

"You were brave too," I told her.

"And you gave us freedom," Splinter added. "Where others would have kept us in cages."

"Wait a minute, Dad, Mom," Leo interrupted. "All these years you both told us we were rescued from the fire by great guardian spirits, the Hogo-sha."

"That's right," Splinter said. "Your mother and April are the Hogo-sha."

"What?" April asked.

"Wow Mom," Mikey and his brothers looked at me in a way they hadn't before. They also examined April. Before they respectfully bowed to her.

"My girlfriend's totally the Hogo-sha," Mikey said.

"Calm down Mikey," I laughed. "She's only a few years younger than me. Your mother."

"Ew Mom. Why did you have to bring that up?" Leo punched him in the shoulder.

"Never thought I'd see you as a mom Mikki. Why did you bring me here?"

"To find out who you told of our existence," Splinter explained.

"And to make sure you were safe," I added.

"Nobody that believed me," she said. "Oh God," she gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Except for Eric Sacks."

"Oh no." Little did I know my world was about to explode.


	14. This Isn't Good

"This isn't good," I sighed. "This must also mean…"

"Shredder knows as well," Splinter said.

"Sacks and Shredder?" Raph asked. "So, why aren't we out there huntin' 'em down?"

"Because Shredder and Sacks are skilled warriors." I remembered how they were nearly on the same level as my father.

"And you are just teenagers," my husband added. "The mutagen in your blood is of great value to them."

"And now that Sacks knows you're all alive, he'll be gunning for you," I went over and picked up my axes off the wall. If it's a fight they wanted… They'd get one.

No sooner did I do that then the alarms went off. "Perimeter infringe," Donnie said. "Breached! We have incoming." We all ran over to his cameras and saw them coming. There were dozens of them. "No! No! We got two breaches. Fan room, weapons wall!"

"Mikey, fan right!" Leo ordered. "Donnie, on me. We gotta go! Go, go!"

Splinter stood near one of the walls and I knew his hearing was better than all of ours. "No!" he warned and pulled me with him. "Get back!" Two seconds later the wall exploded and everyone was thrown.

"Boys!" I yelled. "Splinter," I looked at him. "You ok?"

"I am," he answered as we got to our feet. "But they will not be."

"I'm with you," I said as the first wave came in. We charged from two directions as the soldiers yelled, "Engage!"

Splinter took a few of them while I handled the others. We worked together and managed to take the four down fairly easily. They were trained but not as well as us. "Stay down!" I yelled at the one and brought the side of my axe up to his head. He dropped like a bag of rocks and I saw the boys handling themselves out of the corner of my eye.

Things got eerily silent for a moment before we heard the 'thump thump' of heavy metal. We turned and saw Shredder standing there in some sort of armor. "Shredder," we said and got ready. He jumped and landed on the platform with us. Next came a young woman from the look of her. She held the same demeanor as her master.

"Master," she spoke up. "I will handle the rat…"

"No, Karai," he said. "I will take the rat. You handle the girl." They started to pace around us. "All these years I've been trying to recreate the mutagen. And you? You just handed it to me."

"You will not lay a hand on our sons," Splinter took off his shoes.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," I added. I handed Splinter a sword.

He let out an evil chuckle. "Your sons?" He did something with his armor and suddenly there were numerous knives sticking out of the arm parts. Karai held up a gun like it would do her much good. "You think you're their father and mother?"

They came at us first. Splinter was able to parry with his sword and I kicked the gun out of Karai's hands. Before we both kicked them back from us. "You will not get lucky twice," she sneered at me.

"Very good, rat!" Shredder taunted.

I saw Splinter holding his own out of the corner of my eye as I faced this woman. She wasn't bad and managed to get a few kicks and hits in. But I was better. I managed to grab her arm and twisted it before punching her in the ribs a few times. "Stay out of this," I told her and knocked her head against a wall. I ran to join my husband.

Splinter had climbed a wall but Shredder pulled some trick where he called back all the blades he'd thrown out of his armor. "This is horseshit," I told Splinter when he landed next to me.

"And you girl," Shredder turned to me. "Living with these mutants. As if they could ever be your family." I didn't reply but used my axes to slice into his armor a few times as Splinter kicked at his head. "Your fighting style… Something about it is familiar."

"You would know," I sneered and managed to latch onto one arm. Splinter wrapped his tail around next and tried to bring his sword down on Shredder's head. But at the last second Shredder kicked me away, pulled Splinter off of him, and threw my husband to the floor.

"Splinter!" I called getting back up on my feet.

"You should not have turned away!" I barely ducked out of the way as Karai attempted to take my head off with a sword. I kicked her hard in the side of the head as I saw Shredder kick Splinter across the room. "NO!" I screamed. He then picked him up and threw him. "Out of the way," I snarled at her. She didn't move. So I struck first. I caught her off guard and managed to hit her repeatedly, and hard might I had, in the ribs. I think I heard something crunch and I turned to look just in time.

April had run up behind Shredder and stabbed a sai in the back of his armor. He turned to her and I knew I had seconds. "You stupid little girl!"

"April!" both me and Splinter called at the same time. Splinter and I shared a look. And that was all that was needed. He used his tail to fling April out of the way. While I blocked Shredder from his path. I managed to block a kick and a punch but he grabbed ahold of my arm. "You are good," he told me holding me up. "But not good enough." I heard a 'snap' and cried out in pain from my arm. I dropped my one axe.

"Unhand my wife!" Splinter called.

"Your wife?" Shredder taunted and actually threw me into Splinter. My other weapon went flying. We went tumbling across the floor and the wind was knocked out of me.

"Sensei! Mom!" we heard Leo yell as he ran toward us.

"No Leo!" I warned him.

"My son, stay back!" Splinter managed to get to the lever and closed off the room. "Sensei!" Mikey called. "Mom!" Donnie added. Our boys tried to get in but the doors were too thick and heavy. If we couldn't defeat Shredder what chance did our boys have? And where was Raph?!

"Sensei, Dad. Mom," Leo looked at us. "What are you doing?"

"Hide," Splinter told him as we somehow got to our feet. I couldn't feel much in my left arm but a jolt of pain went through it.

"Get out of here," I told him as Shredder jumped behind us.

"No!" he yelled.

"Save yourselves!" both me and Splinter screamed as Shredder grabbed us. I'm not gonna lie. It was brutal as he slammed us around and into each other. Splinter tried to curl in on himself and let out grunts from the pain. I cried out from my arm being moved and felt like the back of my head was bleeding.

Shredder picked us up and held us tauntingly as more of his soldiers came in. "Children," he said. "Drop your weapons. Or your father and mother will die."

"Don't do it," I got out.

"Shut up," Shredder told me and bashed me against the floor.

"Stop it!" Leo yelled. "We'll do what you say." I couldn't get anything out to warn them. Shredder would never keep his word. I saw a glimpse of yellow and April ducked behind some rubble.

"Very good," Shredder told our sons. Then he bashed me and Splinter together harshly.

"NO!" our boys screamed. I wanted to scream as I saw them being tasered but I couldn't muster the strength as me and Splinter were thrown to the floor. Even as they fell there were reaching out to us.

"My boys," I reached for them. But they were carted away by the foot. I could barely turn to see Splinter. "Splin… Ter." I crawled over toward him. I saw Shredder and his men leaving. They had our boys… But I hadn't seen Raph. Was he alright? Was he still free?

I saw our enemies leaving, Karai with a bad limp, holding her ribs, and her master not looking very happy. Then there were more loud explosions. "Mikki," Splinter grabbed me and I couldn't see much else as our world was covered by dust and debris. There was nothing but pain.


	15. Down the Mountain

"Mikki," a voice broke through the darkness. "Splinter! Mikki!" Was that April's voice? I groaned and tried to move. Big mistake. Everything hurt, I could hardly move, and my left arm felt like it was on fire. Though I did managed to lift my head and open my eyes.

"What?" I saw me and Splinter were lying in the rubble. Splinter had his arms curled around me protectively as we were covered by pieces of debris.

"Don't worry," April said. "I'll get you out." She moved some of the smaller bits but couldn't budge the bigger ones. I could barely breathe let alone move to help. Splinter was worse off than me. Then, I saw him.

"Raphie," I managed to smile at my biggest boy. He stood there for a second like he couldn't believe what was going on. Then he lept over and tossed the rubble off of us. "Sensei, Dad. Mama," he actually said gently lifted us up.

I couldn't help but let out a cry as my arm shifted. "I'm sorry," he said. "We'll get you two to the needle room." Once there Raph had to separate us so that he could look at our wounds. But Splinter never let go of my good hand. "Get the first aid kit!" he told April. "On the shelf."

I managed to sit up and saw how worse off Splinter was than myself. I, at the very least could sit up. "You goof," I told him. "Why'd you have to go and protect me like that?"

"Because," he gasped out. "You're my other half. My soul."

"You always did know how to sweet talk me," I gently put his forehead against mine. Then we turned to our boy.

"Raphael?"

"I'm here," he looked at us.

"You must save your brothers. Stop Shredder."

"Don't worry," I told him. "I'll go with him. I'll get our boys back. I'll bring them home." I couldn't tell if I was promising Splinter or myself at this point. "He won't get away with this."

"Mom, your arm," Raph pointed out. "And your head."

"Wrap them up," I told him. "What? Where did you think you got your stubborn streak from?" I got to my feet. "Your father?"

Then the alarms went off and we knew it was Donnie's tracking device. "Go, Raphael. And keep an eye on your mother," Splinter told him.

"Let's go save my brothers," Raph said. He grabbed the weapons while April helped me wrap up my bleeding head and messed up arm. I couldn't tell if it was broken and I didn't want to know.

"Mikki?" Splinter said and I was by his side in an instant.

"I'm right here, love," I took his hand.

"Be careful," he told me.

"You know it. You just lie back and take it easy sweet stuff. We'll be back before you know it." With that I kissed him and we went outside after April made a call for a ride.

We didn't have to wait long before a news van pulled up. April talked to the man inside as me and Raph snuck into the back. "Mom," Raph gently patted my shoulder. "You're in no shape to do this. I'll get the others. You stay here with Sensei."

"And let you have all the fun?" I countered and managed a smile. "I don't think so." I hid my wince as my now wrapped arm was jostled a little. This was taking too long as April argued with this guy so we made ourselves known.

"Drive!" Raph ordered.

"Now," I added. This Vern guy looked like he was shitting his pants.

"You're a talking turtle," he managed.

"And I'm his mother, and you're a nerd," I said. "Now drive before I shove my axe up your ass."

"You heard her," Raph barked. "Hit it!"

With that we drove off toward Sack's place. The ride wasn't fun as this Vern guy wouldn't shut up and my arm was throbbing every time we hit a bump. "Ram the gate," Raph said once April stated we were there.

"Ram the gate?" Vern questioned. "This is Channel 6 property."

"Ram the damn gate!" I yelled.

"All right, everybody, strap in!" he warned and did ram the gate. We were soon shot at but Vern managed to run the soldiers over as we crashed into a building. Vern pulled back out and shots were fired. Raph literally jumped through the van and took out the shooter. I followed behind and April and Vern got out too. "Follow me," Raph told them.

We bolted into one of the more important looking buildings as alarms went off. I wasn't as fast as I would've liked and down an arm but I still beat the shit out of anyone who got in front of me. Raph tore into these guys and whatever door made the mistake of existing.

We finally reached a room where the boys were being held in these weird see through cage things. It made my blood boil. "Boys!" I yelled.

"Leo!" Raph called. They looked up at us but were not looking too good.

"About time," Mikey said. I tried to chop into the things holding them but my axe barely made a scratch. Raph tried to smash into it but was knocked backwards. That's when we heard it.

"Raphael," Shredder said. "And you girl," he looked at me. "Glad you two could join us."

"You," I sneered.

"The fourth cage is for you," he indicated my son.

"Go, f*** yourself!" I told him. Raph and I charged him but he easily picked up Raph and threw him. Meanwhile he sent some of his knives flying at me. I was forced to dodge due to my one arm. "Dammit!" I swore as he kicked me aside.

Shredder jumped down to where me and my son had landed. "You could not defeat me even at full strength," Shredder told me. "What makes you think you stand a chance now?"

"Don't you dare talk to my mother that way," Raph got to his feet.

"April!" I called seeing her. "Help the boys!"

"The rat did not teach you well!" Shredder knocked my boy down.

"Stay away from him!" I managed to parry some of his shots.

"And who are you girl?" he asked me and punched me right in the face. "Why do you fight for them?"

"They're my family!" I jumped back to my feet and managed a solid kick. He only went back two feet. That armor was impossible! But all I had to do was buy April and the Vern guy time to free the others.

"Family?" he asked and hit me in my bad arm. I cried out in alarm as he knocked Raph aside like nothing. "Laughable." He knocked me aside and I went tumbling across the floor. My back hit one of the building's pillars. "However, I am curious. Your fighting style. I've seen it somewhere else. Tell me, who was your master?"

"Get away from her!"

"No Raph!" I yelled but it was too late. Shredder clotheslined him and then proceeded to start stepping down on Raph's back. His shell couldn't take much more of this. I managed to get up and stabbed Shredder in the side. Then he backhanded me and my axe flew out of my hands. "What a waste of time," Shredder said as he left us on the floor.

"Raphie," I panted getting up to my feet. I made my way over to him. Only to notice a commotion coming from the floor above us. "What the…" The next second the rest of my boys fell down to where we were. Talking a mile a minute.

"Raph!"

"Mom!"

"Are you okay?" they surrounded us and helped Raph up.

"We really gotta go!"

"Go where?" Raph asked.

"Sacks Tower! New York City! Times Square!"

"Why?" I questioned as they ran around us.

"Shredder's going to release a toxin!" Donnie told us.

"It's gonna poison the whole city!" They picked up their weapons and Donnie handed me my axe.

"And Sacks is gonna sell the antidote!" Leo finished.

"Then let's go boys," I told them. "Now."

"For Sensei," Raph agreed.

"Okay, we're going."

"Everybody calm down! Look how calm I am!" Mikey shouted.

"Inside voice Mikey," I told him.

"Sorry Mom!"

We ran outside and saw Sacks in a helicopter. "Flight time to Manhattan, 19 minutes," Donnie stated.

"Get us out of here Donnie," Leo ordered.

He used his goggles to scan the nearby area for something we could use. And I also happened to see some more foot soldiers ready to gun us down. Oh my gosh, they have guns!"

"Down!" I told them. The boys huddled around us and had their shells toward our enemies. They all screamed out as bullets flew everywhere, and even ricocheted back at the foot! "Are you all ok?" I asked.

"We're bulletproof," Raph said.

"Sweet," Mikey added.

"Boy am I thankful. Now don't you four ever scare me like that again!" I said.

"Sorry Mom," they all replied.

"Can you drive that truck?" Leo asked Vern.

"Yeah!"

"We're on Raph, ready?" With a battle cry we all advanced to kick some serious foot ass as April and the Vern guy got in one of the nearby trucks.

"Everybody in the truck," Leo called as Mikey got on top of it. "We gotta go, go, go! Move!"

"Up ya go Mom," Leo and Raph helped me in.

"Thanks boys." We were on our way. But we didn't get very far. The foot were right on us. "Where are we going guys?" Mikey called.

"Donnie, what's the fastest way back to Manhattan?" Leo asked.

"We just need to stay on this road. If we can get to the maintenance hatch at the bottom of the hill, there's a sewer line 2.4 miles from here."

"Mikey!" I called. "Let April know! And be careful!"

"On it Mom!"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the truck veered. We all knocked into one another and Leo actually got knocked out of the truck! "LEO!" I screamed.

"Got ya Mom," Donnie kept ahold of me so I didn't go tumbling out. The truck stopped and we got a nice look at the mountain. Before we started going down it!

"Leo look out!" he managed to roll under the truck in time as we passed over him.

"How far off course are we?" Raph asked once we got back up to our feet.

"Actually, we're on a bit of a shortcut. But we need to keep going down. Straight down."

"Wonderful," I muttered. I heard Leo cry out in pain before Mikey said, "Guys! Leo's in trouble!"

"My shell's cracked," Raph said. "Just tape it up."

"Allow me to be the bad-ass for once," Donnie spoke up.

"Go teach 'em honey," I smiled at him before he ran out of the back. He joined Leo in using his shell to sled down the snow mountain. He got to Leo and then used his staff to fling one of the cars into the air. "That's my boy!" I cheered.

Then he was hit with one of those electrified wires too! "Mikey!" I saw my youngest come zooming in on his rocket skateboard and got one of the cars. "Raph I'm drivin!"

"Be careful," I told Raph as he jumped out of the truck and smashed into the car.

The next second Mikey called out, "Avalanche!" They went tumbling off the car and joined their brothers in the snow.

"I swear those boys are gonna give me a heart attack." I used my good arm to climb up onto the truck. Better to keep an eye on my boys and to see what was coming. Which was a freaking cliff! We could not catch a break. "Mom," Leo was up. "There's a…"

"I know," I told him as we made our way to the front. "We gotta get April and Vern out of here."

"On it," he nodded as we got to the front of the truck.

"Leo, Mikki," April said when we opened the door.

"Hi," I told her.

"Change of plans," Leo said. "Come on," he muttered as we saw Karai in the last remaining vehicle. She then shot one of those wires at us and managed to hit Leo!

"Not today bitch!" I snatched it off of my son. "You messed with the wrong woman."

"Twelve seconds and we're going over!" Donnie called. I sent the wire reeling back at her as Raph smashed into the truck. Leo grabbed all three of us and jumped out of the truck. We all tumbled in the snow and it looked like we were going to just slid over. I saw Karai's vehicle smash into a tree.

"Hang onto me!" I told them bringing out my axe. I used all the strength I had and smashed into down into the snow and rock. We kept going a few more feet before the blade caught onto the rock and we stopped. It jerked my shoulder and my injured arm but kept us from going over the edge.

I relaxed as soon as I saw we were good. "Thanks Mom," Leo said helping all three of us humans to our feet.

"No problem sweetie," I told him. "What are mothers for?"

"Hey guys!" Donnie said peering over the edge. "It's the maintenance hatch! Our ticket home!" Then he looked at his tech. "We gotta hustle. Shredder's over New York City!"

"Let's move out!" I said.


	16. A Mother's Duty

We nearly flew down the sewer tunnels. Mikey held April, Raph got Vern, and Donnie me as they used their shells to go as fast as possible. "Please keep your arms and legs inside the shell at all times," Mikey joked.

"Satelitte imagery shows Shredder's reached the top of Sacks Tower," Donnie informed us.

"If that's where he's releasing the toxin from…"

"It'll spread all over the city," I said.

"We need to…"

"Break a left!" Donnie and all of us screamed as we transferred from one pipe to another. We used the tunnels and got to the tower in record time. Then we broke into the place.

~*~

"Alright, listen up," Leo said once we were in. "We gotta find the elevators and get up to the roof. You guys get out of here," he told April and Vern. "Get to a safe distance."

"No, no, we can go find Sacks," April stated. "Get our hands on the mutagen as a contingency plan, just in case… You know." Smart kid.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Raph told her.

"Mom," Leo said. "If that's the case you go with them. They aren't trained like we are and will need all the help they can get."

I wanted to argue. To say I had to stay with them. They were my boys… But Leo had a point. What was April and Vern going to do if they ran into trouble? "Alright," I let out a deep sigh. "But stay together and stay safe. You hear me? Or so help me… None of you are too old for a spanking." They all slightly smiled at that. "I love you all. My brave boys."

"We love you too Ma," Leo said. "But… If something happens, bring the mutagen to Splinter."

"Something better not happen Leonardo Hamato Yoshi."

"Oh," Mikey said. "You in trouble. Mom used your full name!"

"Shut up Mikey," Raph lightly punched him.

"Sacks laboratory is on the 36th floor," Donnie said. "I've already disabled the security system. Oh… And uh. Good luck."

"If I don't return," Mikey turned to April. "Remember me, April. You can always find me in here." Raph grabbed him as I pushed April to start moving.

"Ignore my youngest," I said as we started moving. But I did stop for a moment and looked back at them one last time. "Stay safe," I whispered.

~*~

We bolted for all we were worth and I tried to focus on safeguarding April and Vern to distract myself from thinking about my boys. "Hey," April nudged me. "They'll be fine. You trained them right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I know they'll be alright."

"Thanks kiddo," I smiled at her.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Vern asked.

"You have no idea dude."

"Now I know you're their mother," he said. "The similarities are striking."

We got to the room and saw Sacks in there. I motioned for them to stay behind me as we got closer. When we entered the room he noticed us and we had to duck or eat bullets. "Seriously?" he spoke up. "You three are adorable. I could just pinch your cheeks." Vern tried to stand up but Sacks kept shooting.

"I understand a girl with dead daddy issues. I really do. But you're not gonna stop me." We saw a button on the wall and I looked to April. She nodded. I unwrapped my damaged arm… It wasn't broken by some miracle and I forced my second axe into its grip. "This is history repeating itself. Your fathers walked in on me, April, Mikki. Just like you two did. It was luck you got away that night Mikki. I'll give you credit. I mean who would've guessed you were hiding out with the research subjects down in the sewers. But it looks like your luck just ran out."

"Says you!" I said and pounced. I drew his fire and managed to use my axes to divert his fire. April hit the button and smoke enveloped the room. He got off a shot as I kicked him in the stomach and then I dropped one of my axes to smash his head into the floor. "He won't be getting up anytime soon," I grabbed my weapon again.

I noticed Vern was holding his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Stray shot," he said.

"Sorry 'bout that." I turned and saw the mutagen. "April you take care of that and him."

"Where are you going?" she asked as I bolted for the stairs.

"I'm going to help my boys."

~*~

I don't think I'd ever run that fast in my life. It was as if my feet never even touched the stairs as I flew up them. My heartbeat was the only sound I heard. But before long I made it to the roof. The sight I saw made my stomach drop. The boys were all trying to keep a part of the roof from collapsing and Shredder stood right in front of them. They couldn't move… Let alone defend themselves. I took in a deep breath. My brain seemed to go over everything that had happened to me in my entire life in only a few seconds.

If someone had told me I'd one day be a mother to four teenaged mutant ninja turtles and life partners with a giant rat I would've laughed. Of course that was how many years ago? Before my father was murdered by that man I'd knocked unconscious downstairs and my life took a strange twist. I'm not complaining though. I love my family. My boys… They're my life. And Splinter is the best husband a girl could've asked for.

But I miss my father… "If you're there Dad," I whispered, "I need your help." _Please help me save my family. Help me protect my sons. Not to mention April and that cameraman. Help me save Splinter._ I readied myself. "Shredder!" I yelled with all I had stepping out of the stairway onto the roof. "Get away from my sons."


	17. To Be Continued

I immediately did a shoulder roll and put myself between him and my sons. "Mom!" Leo yelled.

"Little girl," Shredder snarled. "You are more trouble than those turtles."

"My sons," I held my ground. "And you'll never touch them again."

"Your sons?" And with that we clashed. He swung and I managed to block. My bad arm was slow but did its job as I missed his knives as they went flying at my head. I jumped out of the way when they came flying back to him. "Pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic," I was beyond pissed off. "You break into my home," I kicked him and he went sliding back five feet. "You attack my family." I jumped up to void a kick and brought one of my axes down on his arm. It stuck in the armor before he managed to peal it out. "You hurt my husband and threaten my sons." I jumped up and punched him in the head. He bashed me in my bad arm but I barely felt a thing. "You are the pathetic one. Oroku Saki."

"How do you know that name?" he sneered.

"I know who you are," I countered. "I know all about you. You asked me earlier who I was. I'm surprised Sacks didn't tell you. Then again maybe he didn't think it was important. My name is Mikki Yoshi. My father was Hamato Yoshi!"

"Lies!" he came at me and I barely managed to dodge a knife to the head. He did land a good kick on me and I went flying backwards. I nearly went off the roof.

"Mom!" I heard the boys yell.

"Leave her alone!"

"Run Mom!"

"It's us you want not her!"

"Hamato Yoshi never had any children," he stated. "I made sure of that. When I killed his wife."

"You may have killed my mother Tang Shen," I stated. "But that didn't discourage my father from adopting me. He tried to tell me she died of some illness. But I found out the truth when I was older. After that he told me of how you would never let my mother go. Of how you followed them here and decided that if you were not happy they could not be happy either. You killed her and nearly killed my father. But he got away."

He came at me but I blocked and punched him back. "He must not have known Sacks was working for you until later. Then Sacks killed him. Well, take a good look Oroku Saki," I stood tall. "I'm his daughter and these are my children. My father trained me well, as I have done with my own sons. You will never win."

"We shall see about that," he countered and we traded blows back and forth. He kicked me in the ribs but I managed to wrap around one of his arms and flip him. He got to his feet, but not before I brought down my axe and a piece of his metal helmet went flying.

"You fight like your father," he finally spoke. "But let me ask you this. Can you protect yourself and your… Sons at the same time?" He aimed his knives up. "Even you cannot stop all of them."

"Try me," I sneered.

"No, Mom!"

"Don't do it!"

"Shredder!" a voice interrupted us.

"April! "I yelled.

"This is all that's left," she held up the mutagen.

"You," he jumped and I ran after him knowing this wasn't going to be good. "That belongs to me."

"Move!" I warned her. There was a metal crushing sound and the building shifted as the top part was finally coming down. Shredder took his chance, charged at April, and knocked them off the roof. I was right behind him and managed to grab April's hand as Shredder took the mutagen.

She screamed as I managed to grab onto the fallen part of the tower. It didn't help my wounded arm in the slightest but at least we weren't falling to our deaths. "Hang on," I told her.

"Mikki," she looked up at me. "Don't let me go!"

"Never," I told her. There wasn't much I could do as we hung there. My bad arm didn't have the strength left in it to pull us both up and my good arm wasn't about to let go of her. "April!" and, "Mom!" my boys shouted down to us and I saw them coming.

"Boys!" I called. Before they could reach us Shredder pulled off one of his knives and threw it at me. It sliced into my hand and made me let go of the tower. But before we could fall my boys dived down and made a ladder to grab us. Raph had ahold of me while his brothers had him.

"I got ya," he told us.

Shredder threw another knife at Mikey but he used his own weapon to fling it back at the man. It stuck in his chest armor. "Swing me towards him!" April called out.

I saw what she was getting at. "You heard her," I said.

"Do it!" Leo added.

It was a joined effort as we built momentum. "Leo!" I warned seeing Shredder ready to strike again. Before he could Leo threw one of his swords and it stuck deep into the chest armor. We swung towards him and April let out a battle cry of her own as she kicked him with all she had.

Shredder let out a cry of pain as my son's sword dug deeper into his chest and the knife he'd been holding went into his eye. He let go of the tower and fell down into the street below us. Even with the armor there was no possible way for him to have survived that.

The boys pulled us up and we all grabbed onto the tower. Then it began to shift and started tumbling down toward the ground! And we were along for the ride. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "Everyone hand on!" We momentarily stopped as we were suspended on another building.

"I think this is it, guys!" Donnie said.

"Does anyone have anything they want to say?" Leo asked.

We all screamed as we kept tumbling down. "I love you boys! You're the best sons a mother could've asked for," I told them. "I only wish I'd been a better mother for you. You're father's gonna kill me for this!"

"What are you talking about Mom?" Mikey asked. "You're the best!"

"We couldn't ask for a better mother," Donnie added.

"We all love you Mom!" Leo added.

"What they said Mama," Raph said. My heart melted.

We kept going down. "I'm the one who licks the icing off the Pop-Tarts and every morning and puts them back in the box," Donnie admitted.

"I so did not understand the ending of Lost," Mikey said.

"Raph?" Leo asked.

"I just…"

"It's ok honey," I told him. "Let it out!"

"If this is our last moment together, I just want you guys to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. Every time I pushed you, I threatened you, I yelled at you, I pushed you beyond your limits, it was because I believe in you!" His brothers looked at him. "I believe in each one of you! I believe in your spirit and your intelligence and your potential. And every time I talked about walking away, it was because I was scared. I just didn't think I was good enough to stand next to you and call you brothers and say to you I love you! I love you guys so much!"

"Raph?" Donnie pointed out. "We made it."

"Are you crying?" Mikey questioned.

"No, ding-dong. It's just a little dusty out here."

"That was beautiful honey," I patted his shoulder. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

~*~

We bolted into the sewers after grabbing the mutagen we could get, most of it being smashed into the pavement, and Leo's sword. We took April part of the way with us before letting her go back up to the surface. Where it was less crowded of course so she wouldn't be noticed. "I'll see you later kiddo," I hugged her. "Take care now."

"I'll see you soon, Mikki," she returned the hug. "Ok? And no disappearing for years on end this time." We shared a knowing smile before she went up and we ran back to our trashed home.

Splinter didn't look that much worse than how we'd left him but that didn't mean he looked great either. "We're back sweet stuff," I lightly grabbed his hand.

"Mikki?" he looked at me as Donnie hooked the mutagen up to help him.

"Yeah, it's me. And guess who I brought home?"

"Sons…" He looked around at them.

"Okay, the mutagen is now entering his bloodstream."

"Master Splinter?" Mikey tried.

"Nothin's happenin'," Raph said.

"Why isn't it working yet?"

"Give it a little time boys," I stated letting Splinter's head rest in my lap.

"Mikey," Splinter said. "Mikey come closer."

He did and Splinter whispered something into our youngest ear.

"What did he say?" Leo asked.

"He said, 'Please get your knee off my chest.'"

"Mikey, please get off your father." He did and Splinter began to breathe a little better. Not to mention he appeared to nearly be back to normal! That mutagen was incredible.

"Sensei," our boys, and myself, were relieved.

"You're alive!"

"It worked!"

"I'm sorry," Leo began. "This was all my fault."

"You were right," Raph agreed. "We weren't ready."

Me and Splinter shared a look. "No," I helped him partially sit up. "It was I who wasn't ready to let you go. Your mother was right after all. All you needed was to discover that your true power lies in believing in one another."

I didn't say anything but smiled as our sons looked at one another and Mikey acted like his mind was blown.

~*~

Later.

We let the boys go out. Under the condition that they remain together and safe, or else we'd both hunt them down. They used their van and said they were going to see April. I told them to tell her I said hello and that they enjoy themselves. I was content staying behind and attempting to clean up our place a bit and just spending some time with my husband.

We sat down on the couch together and he held my hand. I looked at my arm… I could've sworn it was broken. But other than being incredibly sore and tender at the moment it was alright. Guess I should consider myself lucky. All of us were.

"I can't believe it," I told him. "This has been crazy."

"But we made it," he told me. "You protected our sons."

"Don't sell yourself short old man," I smiled at him. I looked around at our torn up home. "I have a lot of cleaning to do."

"It can wait until tomorrow," he told me and opened his arms. I snuggled up to him but was careful. He might've been mostly back to normal but he still had some injuries.

"Do you think we've seen the last of Oroku Saki?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I cannot say my love," he sighed. "But I know that whatever hardships we may face in the future. We will overcome them." He laced his fingers with mine. "Together."

"As a family," I smiled. I had my boys and my husband. Not to mention April was back in my life. Things would certainly be interesting from here on out. And I had a feeling this wouldn't be the only trouble that would be thrown our way. But that didn't matter. Splinter was right. As long as we had each other that was all that mattered.

A ring interrupted our moment and I looked at the phone Donnie had made for me. April's number was on it along with a text message and a picture. "Oh man," I looked at it.

"What is it?" Splinter asked.

"Uh… Well it seems our boys need a little more practice with the van. They might've destroyed Vern's new car." I showed him the picture. He rubbed his temples and I agreed. "Don't worry," I patted his knee. "They'll get the hang of it. Sooner or later."

Just then we heard a familiar sound as they pulled back into the lair. "Boys!" Splinter called.

"Run boys!" I yelled. "Your father knows about the rocket launcher!"


End file.
